Sail On Silver Girl
by Sereture
Summary: Accidentally disguised as a man, Sylvia ends up on the Pearl having to face the legendary Jack Sparrow. Will Jack find out the truth about her? Soon it seems to him she might hide another secret...a JackOC with a little bit of every genre!
1. Boarding the Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC – just the plot is mine…

_A/N: This is my second attempt to a fanfiction, and I actually planned it out (unlike the first...*lol*) I'm trying to be more serious about this one, longer chapters (well this one might not be, it's like the intro) and actually rereading my things and so on… Oh yeah, the title comes from "Like a Bridge Over Troubled Waters" (which of course, once again, I don't own…) and this line intrigued me because I never knew how to interpret it…anyway_

_Enjoy …(and REVIEW!) !_

~ * ~

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 1 

"Ace! And I win again!" A cheery voice rang out above the noisy chatters and brawls of drunken men.  The 'Shining Dagger' was as crowded as always, it being one of the most popular bars in Tortuga: it had the reputation for the best rum in all the Caribbean! In the far corner was a small table seating four people; three of them looked a bit annoyed as their fourth player scooped a fair amount of gold coins into a leather pouch.  

"How do ye do that?!" One of the men growls rather irritated. "Ye've been winning the whole evening!"

"Aw, Pit, you should have learned by now – I win every evening!" today's 'winner' tied the leather pouch shut and winked at Pit.  "Up for another round, eh?" 

"Naw Silver, I've lost enough money fer today..what d'ye say to spending that money you won on a round o'rum…?" The girl addressed as Silver laughed cheerfully and tossed her long hair, which fell into her face, behind her shoulder.  Her hair was long, straight and of an ebony color.  She was quite tall and slim and was dressed in men's clothes: loose tan pants along with a baggy dirty-white shirt and some boots.  All in all she looked quite ordinary – if it hadn't been for her eyes.  They were now sparkling and a light gray color. But the shade of gray changed as fast as her mood: sometimes they would sparkle silvery, other times they were a dark gray.  Her eyes had something special about them, something that caught attention.  Her name was Sylvia, but because of her eyes she had been named Silver. 

She turned to Pit, but before she could answer the tavern door burst open and a couple of menacingly looking men, gazed around as if searching.  

"Uh oh…I better get going.." the girl muttered and tried to avoid the men's stare. "Trouble's coming…" Pit and the others looked at her questioningly but she wasted no time and quickly disappeared behind the counter were the backdoor was. 

"There's the brat! Get here!" One of the men yelled having spotted near the counter.

Quickly Silver turned and raced to the door.  Not that she was afraid or anything, nooo, she never was, but she was just not in the mood for an unfriendly encounter with some scallywags tonight.  She opened the door and felt a cold gush of wind hit her face.  Her ebony hair flew behind her freely as her boots pounded on the cement.

'Why do they have to get so wound up about a simple piece of bread' she wondered as she turned left around the corner.  'Well and a couple of gold coins…' She smirked.  After all this was Tortuga, the town of pillaging and plundering! And her home.  

She glanced behind her only to see that the men were catching up.  Sylvia increased her speed, only to realize that she had no idea where she was going.  It was pitch dark and she could only hear the light dashing of the waves.  

'I'm at the docks' she thought looking side to side hastily.  'And it's a dead end – I can't turn back!'

She was getting quite worried now – these men seemed to be meaning serious business…

"O'er there!  I'll get you, ye little bitch!"  

Sylvia jumped, startled by the voice and raced towards few ships that were docked. She had no choice but to hide on one of the ships.  Seeing a great ship in front of her that seemed deserted she silently but quickly strode up the gangway.  Silently she climbed over the rail and chuckled at the men's confused shouts below.  

A loud snore was heard and Silver shrank back into the shadows.  She giggled silently when she saw a small fat man with an untidy beard sitting on a chair next to the helm, sleeping contently with an empty flask nearly dropping from his hand.  'I could steal this ship if I wanted to and he wouldn't notice…looking at him, he's probably a bloody pirate..' Silver thought. Oh well she would leave this ship as soon as possible, an encounter with pirates would be too much for her tonight.  

The man at the helm yawned loudly and stretched.  Silver gasped and hurriedly retreated below the deck.  This was not how she wanted that to go…

She looked around and realized she was in the storage room.  Suddenly Silver felt how tired she was…too tired to take another step…

'Ah well, a little rest wont hurt I suppose...I'll get up before dawn tomorrow and leave this ship before the bloody pirates have recovered from their hangovers…' she thought sleepily, yawning loudly.  She crawled into a corner and, lying between potatoes and a rum chest, she slumbered off into a dreamless sleep…

~*~

_A/N: Ok, here you go, the intro…tell me what you think! I don't there is a point in updating when no one reads this so pleaaaase review! I promise there is lots of twists and turns in the plot later…:D _


	2. Yer new crewmember

Disclaimer: refer to Chapter 1

_A/N: Yay 3 reviews...Thank you! Not much to say, on with the story mates! _

~*~

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 2 

"Oy Gibbs! What the bloody 'ell you think yer doing? Yer supposed ta watch me ship!!"  Although _Captain_ Jack Sparrow was quite drunk he was still sober enough to notice his ship was unguarded – Gibbs was the worst lookout he could have chosen, he would never be able to save his beloved Pearl from some bloody scallywags.  Jacks hand glided possessively over the rail of his beautiful ship as Gibbs stirred abruptly, dropping his flask.

"Jack! 'Tis bad luck to wake a man when he's sleepin!" he started with exasperation, then scratched his head.  "Uh oh…sleeping? Oh yeah alright…sorry Captain …but I promise there is not so much as a scratch or your ship!" He finished embarrassedly. 

"Better not be.." Jack grumbled and made his way down to his quarters.  "Prepare to set sail at dawn!" he called back over his shoulders.  

As the night proceeded more and more crew members trudged aboard, each one utterly satisfied and filled up with rum, rum and more rum…

~*~

"Ouch!" Silver groaned as her head connected with a corner of the wooden chest.  What a dreadful way to wake from such a pleasant dream!  And a pleasant dream it was – her at the helm of her very own ship, sailing the seven seas, having all the freedom possible.  She sighed.  No matter how fun Tortuga could be, it was the vast plains of water that she longed for and she felt that the sea called for her.  She shook her head.  'Don't I have something better to do than waste my time with childish dreams?!' she mentally scolded herself and slowly got up, rubbing her head.  She looked around and her brows furrowed in confusion.  

"Where the hell…?"  Suddenly it all came back to her:  the tavern, running from those men, hiding on a ship…

"Oh shit!" she muttered and quickly fastened her dark red bandanna around her head so her hair was hidden and out of her face.  She opened the door quietly, prepared to sneak out quickly, hoping it was still dark enough to go unnoticed into Tortuga.  She mentally prepared for another boring day of beating her friends at playing cards and getting drunk… 'Great' she thought. 'As boring as ever!'

She flinched as the door to the deck creaked and slowly stepped out.  A small gasp escaped her mouth as she was blinded by the glaring sunlight, which reflected off the sparkling sea…

Sea?!

Silver hurriedly looked from side to side.  In the far distance she could make out a small strip of land, other than that the ship was surrounded by water that reflected under the sun like a field of diamonds.  She was stunned at the beauty.  But then, remembering the not-so-pleasant position she was currently in she tore her eyes away only to see a group of dirty men staring back at her.  

"Oy lad! What are ye doing here?" one of them growled, coming closer.  Silver backed away.  

"A stowaway, huh? Now boy, the Captain wont be pleased when he hears that.." the man guffawed loudly.  

'Boy?!' Silver thought? Well, her clothes _were _loose and her hair was out of hair face – but did she really look like a boy?? Well, there were more important things to deal with now – that man coming up to her for example.  She backed away even more until she felt her back collide with the wood of the door she had just exited.  

"A sparrow got yer tongue, eh?" the man spoke again and this time the whole crew erupted with laughter.  'Great' Silver thought as she stared incredulously at the laughing men.  'On a ship crewed by maniacs…was this some kind of inside joke or something?'

"Well, we'll bring ye to the captain boy – maybe he'll get ye to talk!"  Silver was grabbed forcefully by the wrist and dragged along.  She realized that the crew must really be thinking she was a boy – and maybe this wasn't too bad, at least she wouldn't get raped…she had heard gruesome stories of pirates – and on a pirate ship she was, judging by the black sails.  

The man dragging her knocked at a door.  "Oy Captain! We got a stowaway! The boy doesn't seem t'be wanting to talk, maybe you can get something out of 'im…" 

Silver heard some grumbling, the sound of glass and then a slurred voice. 

"Not _another_ one! We just had one last week! What does everyone think stowing away on the _Black Pearl_?!"  

Silver gasped.  She was on the _Black Pearl_, the legendary pirate ship! She had heard stories of the ship and her ruthless Captain – Jack Sparrow.  She winced.  Of all ships she had to choose the Pearl – just great! 

"Bring 'im in…" the voice sounded again.  The man pushed firmly against the door and shoved her inside.  

"I'll be checking on the riggings Cap'n."  And with that he left, leaving Silver alone with the Captain of this ship.  She eyed him disgustedly; not only was he, according to the stories, bloodthirsty, but also a complete drunk.  The cabin reeked of rum and the bottles littering the floor only confirmed that.  

"Another stowaway…" Her thoughts were interrupted as Jack Sparrow started to speak and slowly advanced on her. 

"I don't like stowaways…" he said thoughtfully stroking his beard.  "So I guess I'll be better of tossing ye over board, wont I lad?"  

"No!" Silver yelled, startled by the power of your voice.  "I….I mean…I mean please don't…I had no intention of stowing away…this…this is an accident! I'm really sorry, but can't I…"

"Can't you what?"  Jack Sparrow questioned.  "Stay on me ship? And what use would that be fer me, huh?"

"Well I…I can clean and…and I know how to fix the riggings..and…I can cook!" Silver added trembling with fear of what Captain Jack Sparrow might do to her.  

"Can you now…" Jack repeated pensively.  "Well I guess we could need a cook...but ye get off at the next port, aye? T'will be Ambera…but we'll only reach there in two weeks." He finished louder. Seeing the boy beam he added:  "But ye better do the work well!" Silver nodded vigorously – she was desperate not to give Captain Jack Sparrow an excuse to get rid of her.     

"Well, welcome aboard the Black Pearl, boy!" Jack called cheerily and smacked her hard on the shoulder.  Silver sighed from relief.  And she was thankful that obviously every member of this ship thought her a boy.  She didn't dare to think what those men, including their Captain, would do to her once they found she was really a girl.  She shuddered and decided it was best to keep it that way instead of making them aware of the mistake.  It was a good thing she had hidden her hair, she thought. 

"Ye can fix a hammock down with the crew. I'll call Gibbs to show you around." Jack said and Silver looked shocked.  

"Uh…Captain…you wouldn't possibly have a single cabin spared?" She asked hopefully.  Jack stared at her incredulously.

"Aye, I do…but why do ye think ye'll be getting some special treatment, eh? Yer no better than the rest of me crew." 

Silver bit on her tongue.  She had to think of something, and quickly too, because her identity would definitely be uncovered if she had to share a room with the rest of the crew.

"I …I sleepwalk!" She broke out – it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sleepwalk, eh?" Jack repeated, eying her suspiciously. "Well I guess ye could get that cabin…don't have any use for it right now…I'll call Gibbs to show it to you…" He added slowly.  

"Thank you, Cap'n!" Silver said relieved and made her way to the door.  On her way out she could feel Jack's narrowed eyes boring into her back.  

~*~

"This be yer new crewmember" Jack announced loudly, patting Sylvia on the shoulder, addressing the crew who was gathered before him.  

"Aye!" the crew shouted in unison and Silver could feel all eyes on her.  She unconsciously straightened her bandanna to prevent her hair from falling out and revealing her and hoped that no one would suspect anything.  The crew was still eying her, most of them looked uninterested, but there was another, dark-skinned woman aboard who watched her sceptically.  Silver averted her eyes.   

"Now get back t'work ye scallywags!" Jack roared and everyone scattered away to continue their work.  

"Gibbs." A man introduced himself and stuck out his hand.  She recognized him as the man she had seen on the deck yesterday, the one who had been watching the ship. She looked at the hand before her and hastily thought of a name to give him.  

"Sam…" she said quickly and shook his hand.  Gibbs nodded and pointed to various crewmembers.  "This be Cotton, that John…and there, that's Anamaria, ye better be careful of her, she ain't one to bed." Gibbs added with a wink.  Silver had to restrain herself from laughing out loud at the situation.  It was too weird to be held for a guy.  

After Gibbs appointed her to cleaning the deck she was left alone and finally had time to think.  She realized that she wasn't nervous anymore at all and actually quite enjoyed being on this ship.  How wrong she had been this morning thinking that this was going to be another mundane day in Tortuga!  Silver sighed happily, momentarily forgetting that her position (on a pirate ship..) was still quite scary, and enjoyed the view.  She only once more been on a ship, but had always relished the time she had there.  She felt that she was born for the sea and every free moment she had in Tortuga she spent at the docks, watching great ships coming in and helping them tying up.  That way she had met with a pirate more than once – and though most had eyed her suggestively and tried to pay her for services, they had still seemed quite honorable men once she had made her point clear that she wasn't someone to fool around with.  She grinned; t'was a good thing she knew how to deal with pirates…!

Looking at the water before her she remembered how she envied the life of a pirate when she was younger.  "And I think I still do…" she whispered quietly to herself.  A pirate was free – not bound by any rules, just living life as it came and it fascinated her.  Only that she could never become one she thought bitterly and clutched her left shoulder blade.  Then a smile crossed her face.

'But I _can_ make the best of my ride on the _Black Pearl!_' she thought excitedly.  This was going to be one adventure!  

~*~

_A/N: Wow, I'm not used to writing long chapters! Well, this might not be a long one for you, but mine are usually no more than 1000 words *lol* _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! What d'ya think happens next? Will they discover she's a girl? Huh? Hehe, oh well you'll find out soon enough! Please review oki? And a big thankyou to my first three reviewers, Dimonah Tralon, Rin and Treefrog 101!! _


	3. Let the past be the past

Disclaimer: refer to Chapter 1

_A/N: Um...so far I haven't really gotten much reviews for this story *sob*, BUT Ha, I'll continue anyway! Although it would be a looooot more fun with reviews *wink* _

_Hope you like the next chapter!_

~*~

Sail On Silver Girl Chapter 3

Silver's long ebony hair flew behind her as she stood tall in the crows nest.  As her hair whipped her face Silver was snapped back into reality tore her eyes away from the horizon.  Hurriedly she fastened the bandanna that had become loose and hid her hair.  She looked below her cautiously, hoping that no one had noticed.  But the deck was deserted for all but one: Jack Sparrow was standing proudly at the helm, probably too busy flattering himself to realize her.  She snorted.  Silver had expected this legendary pirate captain to have more brains – but so far he had never hinted that he knew about her little 'disguise'.  

Silver found that _Captain_ Jack Sparrow was a lot different that the stories made him.  Even though she had only been aboard the Black Pearl for 4 days she had noticed nothing of the ruthless, bloodthirsty pirate that he was described to be.  Self-confident – aye, that he was.  Vain – that too, along with bold, rugged and roguish.  But merciless? Cold-hearted? Silver shook her head.  She was glad to have met the _real_ Jack Sparrow - not the image the legends created.  He was a fair captain and she _had _seen him angry – when Anamaria stole his hat, or Gibbs took the helm without 'permission', or she had addressed him as Jack Sparrow instead of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…  but her fear of him had decreased as much that she was actually able to counter some of his countless puns.  Silver giggled. His supposedly 'clever' remarks were another part that did not add to the fearsome reputation Jack Sparrow held. 

Silver climbed nimbly down the riggings and saw Gibbs motion for her to come to him.  

"Aye Gibbs! What be the problem?" 

"Oy Lad, ye mind helping me with that chest o'er there? 'tis bloody heavy! I could use some strong young hands t'help me there…"

Silver and Gibbs heaved the chest over to the galley.  Over the last days Silver had secretly lifted some sand-filled bottles to improve her strength and make her 'manly image' even more believable.  

Gibbs patted her fatherly on the shoulder and smiled at her, revealing some missing teeth.  Silver smiled back and watched him leave.  Over the past days she had become well acquainted with the crew and the suspicious stares had faded.  The crew was glad to have found such a hard working new crewmember that did not cause trouble or drank away their rum.  Still she had not yet really made any friends – Silver talked as little as possible, fearing that her voice or her behavior would give her away.  Although Silver did not fear that she would be keelhauled or anything like it, she was still afraid of revealing herself as a woman.  She was sure that once Jack found out he would set her ashore immediately, not wanting another women aboard.  Anamaria was different – Silver had heard that Jack owed her a ship.  And Gibbs, she could just image him terrified at the thought of _two_ unlucky women aboard.  Silver did not want to go back to her mundane life.  She was enthralled by the beauty of the sunrise she could see every morning, the billowing of the mighty sails as the wind whipped through them, the sounds of the waves lulling her into sleep.  Being on the open sea was her only desire and she would not let anybody stop her…even if that meant disguising as a man.

But although Silver tried to push it out of her mind she was also afraid of the crew and Jack once they found out she was a woman, of what they would do to her.  She was helpless; she did not even have a dagger to defend herself and could not possibly fight against 20 men trying to take advantage of her.   

'They would never do something like that!' Silver argued with herself.

'Oh, you know they would.  They're dishonorable pirates – take and give nothing back, that's their life philosophy!  You don't seriously believe that they would not harm you just cuz they have known you for a couple of days!'  Silver sighed bitterly.  She would go on hiding her real self – she saw no other possibility.    

~*~

_The full moon shone brightly and bathed the land in a mysterious silvery gleam. A small girl, possibly 8 or 9 years of age looked around frightened, the moonlight shining through the window and reflecting off her dark hair.  The ornamented door swung open and a tall man entered.  The girl backed up and hid her face in her hands. _

_"Please no!" the little girl whimpered.  The man bent down, trying to comfort the girl who flinched under his touch.  "It's not for me to decide…but don't be so scared, it's not that bad!" Suddenly a bright red glowing object was revealed under the moon's stare and a second later a bloodcurdling scream pierced the silence…_   

Silver sat up with a gasp.  She clutched a hand to her left shoulder and tried to calm herself.

'Please, not again.' She thought trying to wipe the disturbing images from her mind. 'Let the past be the past. Why can't I just forget?'  She closed her eyes momentarily and massaged her temples. Slowly Silver sank back into her pillows and drew a shaky breath before falling into a dreamless sleep…

~*~

A/N: Yeah, I know, the first part was boooring, but I tried to make it up with Silver's dream…um, hope you liked it…review? Please? Mmm…let me think of something to tempt y'all with…ok here we go, a pint of rum for every reviewer…alright TWO pints of rum! Now review!! :D 


	4. Enough rum? ?

_A/N: First o' all, "thank you" to my reviewers **fadingimage, Jackanory, gcloverkaitlyn, laurant **(about the spaces, I have no clue how they got there! Cuz for my other story I had NO spaces whatsoever, and suddenly I get these big ones, so I have no idea, maybe you could help me…?:)), **dagzer, Dimonah Trahlon **and **animefangirl0001**! Thanks a bunch! Ok, wont keep y'all on the suspense, will Jack find out about her now…? Hehe, well read and review!!_

~*~

Sail On Silver Girl 

Chapter 4 

"This be it, me boy…" Jack announced and pounded Silver's shoulder.  "Yer first plundering's up. Let's see how ye'll do…"  

Silver nodded calmly, although she was trembling with excitement at the sight of the white merchant vessel they were slowly but surely catching up to.  The crew aboard the vessel had not yet tried to escape the pirate ship – the ominous black flag had been replaced by one of the Royal Navy. 

"Hoist the flag!" Jack yelled as he saw the vessel too close to be able to escape and soon the most-hated flag of any righteous man was billowing in the wind.  Silver felt a jolt of excitement excurse her and she shuddered, while nervously fingering the cutlass Jack had given her only moments ago.  She let her thumb run along its edge absentmindedly and cursed as it cut through her flesh. She stuck her finger into her mouth to cease the blood flow only to have Jack staring at her.

"What are ye doing, lad?" he said with his eyebrow cocked sceptically – one of his trademark expressions.

Silver flushed and quickly picked up her dropped cutlass and shoved past him.  

"Nothing, Cap'n. I'm…ready!" she replied strongly.  Her trembling hands and bitten lip proved her words lies and Jack voiced a small laugh.  Aye, she had pilfered in Tortuga every occasion she got, earning her the title Queen of Looting, but killing someone? Never! And she hoped she wouldn't have to today either…

"It'll be all right lad…here they come!" Jack finished excitedly, grabbing a grappling iron and motioned for her to do the same.  

Silver eyed the distance between the _Pearl_ and the merchant vessel suspiciously wondering how she could ever fly all that way.  Someone shoved her from behind, and she saw the first crewmembers landing safely on the vessel, while men in pompous wigs on the other ship shouted in fear.  

"What are ye waiting for!" Anamaria hissed close into her ear and Silver stuck her chin out defiantly before letting go.  

She felt the thrill of adrenalin rushing through her veins as the wind soared past her.  Silver swung with such a speed that everything around her was in a blur and she loved it. But it was over all too soon – the exiting ride ended as her backside connected uncomfortably with the wooden planks of the ship.    

People jumped across her lying figure, swords were unsheathed and many sank down wounded.  Suddenly she felt a strong hand pull her up and stood face to face with Jack Sparrow.  

"I gave ye that cutlass to use it, alright? Now take what ye can – give nothing back!" he ordered cheerfully and disappeared down below deck.  

Silver twisted around abruptly as she felt someone advancing on her.  She drew her cutlass and edged backwards holding it in front of her.  The man lunged at her and he parried his blow, brushing his stomach with her knife.  She opened her mouth in surprise and shock as the man sank down clutching his abdomen.  She retreated slowly, still watching the man, before turning swiftly and heading below, almost running. Back on deck Jack's crew was still fighting, but the others wouldn't last much longer.   In the corner of the room was Jack, his back to her, fingering at a large chest.  Hearing her footsteps he spun around, raising his sword.  At her sight he lowered the weapon and gave her a broad smile.  

"Here ye go.  Taste some gold lad!" He tossed her a gold coin, which Silver caught in her right hand.  She stroked the coin, enthralled at its bright shine, with her thumb and a smile crossed her face as she stuck it into her pocket.  Jack grinned brazenly back at her, revealing a golden tooth which glimmered in the dim light.  

"Alright, let's get 'er packed up!" he shouted as more of his crew trudged down the stairs.  "Take what ye can –" 

"Give nothing back!" the crew cheered in reply and soon sacks full of gold, spices and other foods were transported over to the _Pearl_.  Silver blinked at the bright sunlight as she came on deck and saw that most men of the vessel weren't dead, though many wounded, and tied to the mast and relieved of their weapons.  After each pirate made it safely back to the Pearl only Silver and Jack were left upon the vessel.  

"Well mates, it's been fun doing business with ye!" he tipped his hand in mocking politeness and grinned mischievously at the tied up merchants. 

"Get ready.." he whispered to Silver and strode over to the men, cutting swiftly through  their ropes.  'Merciless pirate indeed!' Silver thought to herself and had to smile.  

As soon as the men were untied Jack grabbed a rope, Silver imitating his actions right next to him.  The merchants were staring at the loose ropes in stupor, too stunned to react quickly enough.  In perfect unison Silver and Jack sailed across the ocean and were greeted by loud cheers of the crew. Silver turned and saw the vessel retreat as quickly as it could towards the horizon.  

"Rum, where's the rum!" Jack yelled frantically.  "This shouts for a celebration!!" Once more the crew erupted in cheers and hastened towards the galley.  Silver was pulled along and suddenly was left standing between the others with a bottle of rum in her hand.  

"I don't nee-" she was about to start, but then she felt the gold coin in her pocket shift as she moved. 'Oh screw it!' she thought and uncorked the bottle, forgetting the vow she made not to get drunk on this pirate ship – too risky! 

"Drink up lad!" Jack shouted over at her hesitant figure.  "After all, this be your first real plundering, aye?" he winked and downed half of his bottle.  Silver eyed the bottle in her hand and temptation got the best of her.  It had been days since she had had some decent rum! 'Aye' she thought. 'My first plundering needs t'be celebrated!' She couldn't help feeling proud as she downed the first quarter of her bottle.  Now she felt as if she finally belonged with this ship and its crew…

~*~

"And reeeeally bad eggs, we pillage and –" 

"No no no!" Jack slurred, waving his hands about and frowned at Silver's lack of comprehension.   "Yer gettin' it wrong every time! Its 'drink up me hearties' after that part…lemme show ye…!" Jack got up staggering and started to sing so off tune that Silver had to cover her ears while erupting with laughter.  Jack swung out his arms and sang his favorite song with enthusiasm, his crew joining in.  Silver watched them contently, taking a long swig from her almost empty bottle.  'My fourth of my fifth..?' she thought and screwed up her eyebrows in concentration.  "Awwww, who cares!" she thought, only to realize she had said it aloud.  

"That's the right attitude if ye're aboard the Pearl!" Jack slurred and winked at her, waving his bottle.  "Up fer another round…?" His, now completely drunk, crew erupted in a chorus of 'ayes' and Jack handed out more bottles.  He tossed one to Silver who caught it and erupted in giggles.  She clasped her hand to her mouth as she realized how 'girlish' she acted and gave the bottle back to Jack wearily. 

"I think I've had enough…" she managed to slur out and got up swaggering and holding onto the chair for support.  Jack scrunched his face in confusion and incomprehension.  "Enough? Rum? Enough rum? I don't think I've ever used these two words in one sentence…" he said in amazement.  "Not all can hold their liquor as well as Captain Jack Sparrow!" he finished proudly.  Silver gave him a weak smile, due to the pain that throbbed in her head.  

"I'll be off to my quarters, Cap'n." she did a mock salute and left the galley to find her bed and get some, desperately needed, nights sleep. 

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for meee" she mumbled quietly as she staggered down the stairs, grinning crazily.  'Aye, a pirate's life for me indeed…'

~*~

Somehow the cabin seemed different.  So much larger, and that candle in the corner, how had she never noticed it?  No matter now, most importantly was the bed.  Silver threw herself on it and closed her eyes momentarily.  She got up grumbling again to take of her boots and propped her feet up on the bed. Soon the, somehow softer-than-usual, pillows engulfed her and carried her off into sleep. 

~*~

_A/N: Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me! I loooove constructive criticism.  And sorry if there are some grammatical errors…english's not me native *g* so bear with meee! Thanks! :D If you review you'll get a hug from Will Turner! What'dya mean, "no"? alright, alright…you'll get one from Jack…but only a tiny one!! :D Now please review – you know I love them!!_

_Up next: Who's cabin is Silver in…?Jack makes an interesting discovery…! Up soon!_


	5. Misunderstandings Ahoi!

Sail On Silver Girl Chapter 5 

"Bloody hell!!!" Jack cursed loudly as his forehead connected with his, rather solid, cabin door.  He rubbed his aching head with his right hand while searching blindly for a comforting bottle of rum that he was sure must be laying somewhere in the dark.  A content smile spread slowly across his face as his hands gripped glass.  He uncorked the bottle and took a long swig, tilting his head back.  Outside the cheers of his celebrating crewmembers slowly died away.  

Jack yawned and stretched, staggering over to where he assumed his bed to be.

"Damn the…ouch!" he hissed and stumbled forward, hands searching for support on the bed.  It was then he noticed the unfamiliar dark lump under his covers.  Jack's hands felt a pair of boots and he squinted into the darkness, his brows furrowing anger and confusion.  

"Who the hell dares t' ", he started, but stopped dead in his furious tirade as the figure on his bed shifted.  A piece of fabric slid down the bed, right next to him.  Sam's bandana.  Sam? He was the last one Jack expected to find here, angering the captain in whose debt he was in…after all, he could have just thrown the boy overboard.  Jack was about to start yelling again just as a beam of moonlight found its way through one of the bull's-eyes, bathing the room in silver.  His eyes widened as the light revealed long ebony hair, framing a familiar, somehow yet so different, face. The figure shifted again, mumbling incoherently and freeing a shoulder out of the shirt. Jack's mouth opened in surprise as it revealed well-formed breasts bound down tight by a piece of cloth.  His rum bottle slipped and dropped to the floor with a _thud_. 

"Well that's interesting…" he managed to whisper as he regained his voice. "That's _very_ interesting…". Jack got up slowly, his eyes never leaving the sleeping girl.  He hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek, just to make sure the effects of rum weren't playing a trick on him.  He withdrew his hand quickly and backed up at the warmth radiating off her skin, proving that this was obviously _not_ cause of his drunken imagination. He blinked several times in bewilderment; how could he not have noticed? Was the legendary Jack Sparrow getting weak, was he able to be tricked that easily? A muttering of random words interrupted his train of thought; Jack froze and looked over to the bed.  But Silver did not wake.  His bewilderment soon replaced anger.  What was he supposed to do?? Jack wandered around his cabin restlessly.

Wake her? Why bother! 'I should toss her o'er board the first chance I get' he thought angrily.  'Tricking Captain Jack Sparrow is not something that will be tolerated!' 

Jack strode resolutely over to the bed, but stopped short and a sly smile crept across his handsome features.  "Why toss 'er o'er board if I can get me own little revenge first…? Two can play this game…" he whispered to himself and smiled smugly at his own cleverness.  Gently he picked the sleeping figure up, along with her bandana, careful not to wake her.  As the moonlight illuminated her face he couldn't help but notice her beauty…

Jack shook himself out of his daze, reminding him of his plan.  Quietly he opened the door and carried her to her own cabin.

"Sleepwalking…tsk!" he mumbled and gently placed her into her bed. With one last glance he closed the door.  Outside he grinned into the darkness.  This was going to be hell of a lot a'fun…

~*~

It must have been the worst hang over she had ever had. The throbbing and pounding in her head was nearly unbearable. Slowly Silver opened her eyes only to close them again quickly with a groan.  "Blasted sun…" she whimpered and got up, hand shadowing her eyes and using her pillow to cover up the window.  As her eyes adjusted to the light Silver noticed that her bandanna was missing. Frantically she looked around, breathing deeply in relief as she found it on the floor. 'I'm damn lucky no one's burst in yet to wake me…bloody rum, I'll never touch it again!' she promised herself.  Unfortunately, that promise did not last too long…

~*~

Jack turned away and grinned as Silver emerged from below, rubbing her head. 

"Bit of a headache there, _Sam_?" he stressed her name purposely, which caused Silver to narrow her eyes.  No, she was imagining things, there was no way that – Silver shook her head.  'Stop being so paranoid and childish.' She chided herself and went scrubbing the deck.  What she didn't see were Jack's eyes amusedly eying her backside, a big grin plastered on his face…

Jack chuckled as he watched Silver continuing her little masquerade; now, knowing the truth, he actually found it amusing to witness how she covered-up and fooled everyone, although at the same time he felt like whacking himself on the head for being so blind.  'Well, I'll get me own lil' revenge soon enough…jest waiting fer the opportune moment' he thought and grinned wickedly, and he started humming his favorite song, a satisfied smile on his face.

~*~

But a couple of days passed, and Jack's 'opportune moment' had apparently not yet arrived.  Silver quickly started to forget her worries and worked harder than usual, earning the respect of the crew.  Jack however, had not forgotten. He noticed how she became less careful, like forgetting to change the pitch of her voice when talking, but Jack kept quiet.  

"Cap'n sir! Will ye be taking the helm or should I –"

"What? Oh Gibbs…no, I'll take care of it" Jack mumbled and returned to reality and gripped the helm of the _Black Pearl_ tightly.  Gibbs looked at his Captain with apprehension; never had he seen him forgetting about the helm.  But the way he stood there, staring off into the distance, hands loosely by his side instead of the helm, his Captain almost seemed off-track and absent minded.  Gibbs shook his head.  There was something bothering Jack, but he wasn't gonna risk his head finding out what.  Captain Jack Sparrow did have a hot temper at times…

Jack Sparrow was angry with himself.  He had caught himself staring at 'Sam'; she somehow intrigued him, made him want to figure out what exactly it was about her that fascinated him.  He narrowed his eyes.  It couldn't go on like this, it was time to let the bomb drop…

~* ~

"I add another ten!" 

"'Tis twenty from me!" 

Silver smiled smugly as her pile of gold coins grew and grew.  She hadn't lost the entire evening, and although it was still early her profit was already quite satisfying.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack sitting a bit away, feet propped up on a table and watching the tumult around him.  She wondered why he never joined their game – he couldn't be _that_ bad.  

"Oy Sam, will ye be starting then?" Her head snapped back towards the table and she concentrated on the game.  She eyed her cards and smiled: there was no way she was going to loose this one.  Silver leaned back comfortably.  

"I'm in." she said confidently and everyone erupted in groans.  Suddenly Jack got up lazily, walking over to the table and the crew shifted to give him some room.  

"Time fer me t'be teaching the mate something, don't y'all think?" he asked boastfully and his crew cheered.  Silver only smiled quietly; she was looking forward to beating the Captain; it was highly doubtful she would loose. The crew made way so Jack and Silver were now sitting across from each other.  Silver expertly dealt the cards, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable under Jack's mischievous stare, his eyes never leaving hers.  Jack leaned closer and his eyes twinkled roguishly.  

"What'll we be playing fer then…?" 

"A bottle of rum?" Silver suggested, knowing her Captain's liking for the drink.     The heads of the crews shot back and forth between their Captain and their fellow mate. Some were starting to make bets about who would win.  Jack shook his head slowly.

"I think I have a better idea…" he said and Silver raised her eyebrows expectantly. He leaned even closer, but still spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How about…a kiss?"

~*~

_A/N: Eeeeevil cliffhanger! Ha! Love 'em *lol*.  _

**Mysticnight13:** You'll get another one if you review again *lol*  My story is not a mary-sue? What does that mean? *shuffles embarrassedly* please enlighten me, I know many stories have been called mary-sues, and I think you probably mean it as a compliment that mine is not, but what is a mary sue exactly? Please excuse my stupidity *lol*

**LittleDragonGirl914:** I'm glad you liked this chapter! And I'm really trying with updating quickly…promise! 

**Piratex**: Yep, getting people drunk is funny *lol* how right you are!

**Queen's Own Fool:** Thank you!! Great that you like it!

**Kizume Bass:** Jack is the man! Yes! Definitely!! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Legolas Greenleaf's Lover**: Here you go – the update! Weeee! 

**Fadingimage:** Jack is great at getting people drunk, right? *lol*

**Quixotic masquerade:** I did, I did, I did! :D

**Aleema**: I fixed the spaces! Finally figured out how the stupid html thing works….is it better now?

**Matrixie**: you forgot he's mine!!! Don't snog him to death please!!! :D

**Jennifer**: Calling this story different than the others is really cool, its quite hard to be original when there's over 4000 stories for PotC! Thank you!!

_You reviewers rock!! Hope I didn't miss anyone who reviewed last chapter! _

_And pleeeease review! The more reviews, the sooner the update :D hehe, so press that little button there!_


	6. Rum, luv?

_A/N: Ok, your reviews for the last chapter were SO funny :-) most of you commented on how the crew would think Jack is gay – and of course they will! Where'd be the fun if they didn't? :D Oh by the way, just to clear up some confusion: I know Jack seems a bit mean and all, but he just wants to 'pay back' a bit for how Silver tricked him, so I'm sorry if he seems kinda out of character…_

_Anyway, you reviewers ROCK!!! Your reviews are awesome – thanks a lot! (And y'all better wish Johnny Depp luck for that Oscar he just HAS to get, savvy? :-))_

~ * ~

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 6 

All heads shot around and focused on Jack, the crew's eyes were wide open in shock but Jack only smirked.  

"What d'ye say, _luv_?" he questioned, his voice sounding almost triumphantly, and at that even Cotton and his parrot drew in a sharp breath and stared at their Captain, totally baffled.  

Silver's hand flew to her mouth and she barely managed to suppress a gasp.  Suddenly she turned around, shoved the table forward so it caused Jack to topple over, and burst out of the galley. She breathed in deeply as she reached the deck, the cool breeze of the starlit night calming her senses.  But she kept running until she reached the very end of the ship and let herself collapse onto the wood.  As she brought her hands up to her face she noticed she was crying.  Angrily Silver wiped the tears away, but as much as she tried she could not help but feel scared.  She lifted her head wanting to let the light wind dry her tears.  She sighed deeply as she stared into the clear sky, spattered with millions of twinkles that were stars.  But even the peacefulness of this amazing sight could not ease her worry.  What was going to happen now?  Silver had to admit she was scared – lying to a Captain was never a good idea, neither was being the (almost) only women aboard a ship crewed by dirty pirates in the middle of the ocean.  And Sparrow, damn him! She could just see the cocky smirk plastered on his face right at this moment. 

Her back stiffened instinctively as the quiet rushing of the waves was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps behind her.   She bit her lower lip in anxiety and closed her eyes momentarily, mentally preparing for what was to happen next.  She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and was surprised as she found it rather comforting than threatening.  Quickly she wiped that thought away and turned around.  Jack Sparrow was looking down at her, amusement shining in his eyes.  Amusement, but not anger, not threat. Silver got up and pushed his hand roughly off her shoulder and looked at him, her eyes now a dangerous bright silver, contrasting with the darkness of her hair that shone in the moonlight.  Her chin stuck out defiantly and her gaze never broke his.

"I'll not make it easy for you, Sparrow." She said confidently. "You'll have to fight me before you'll be able to toss me over board!" 

Jack chuckled silently and his eyes held a sense of innocence. 

"Why so suspicious, luv? Have I ever give ye a reason not te trust me?" 

Silver only snorted and turned on her heels, striding towards the railing.  It might have looked self-confident, but in reality she was trying not to give herself away, to hide her fear. Jack's lips curled up in a smirk as he watched her move away.  He sauntered over to her, waving his arms about until he was only a few inches from her back.  Silver flinched as she felt his warm breath on her shoulder but stayed put.  She was not going to let the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow see her cry.  Jack's hands came to rest on her hips and his mouth moved to her ear.  Silver closed her eyes, only wishing for him to go and leave her alone; inside she was trembling with fear.  

"Now…I do believe ye still owe me that kiss…" he said huskily and his breath tingled her senses. "After all…you did give up that round…didn't ye?" 

The bastard!

Silver felt hot anger rising up in her.  How dare he just talk to her this way, she was no common whore.  She was going to show that damn blighter just how pathetic he was! 

Silver whirled around and Jack backed up quickly, expecting a rather strong slap on his always-maltreated left cheek.  Instead he felt Silver's mouth press against his own forcefully.  He was slack in surprise at first, but then he grinned into her mouth and kissed her back.  The kiss was not gentle or loving, but fierce, both sides determined not to give up as their tongues wrestled together.  Jack decided to be daring and let his hand slide down her side. 

As if Silver had finally regained her sense and realized what she was doing she broke away abruptly and glared at him.   

"Didn't know ye had it in ye, lass" Jack said, a little breathless.  "But me cabin be infinitely more comfortable…" He winked at her suggestively. The slap came unexpected this time.  His face stung with pain and he swung his head back to glare at her, only to find her glaring back at him.  "I most certainly didn't dese-" 

"Oh you deserve much worse, _Captain_!" Silver spat.  "I'd rather walk the plank right away then giving myself up to a boasting dirty pirate like you! I am no whore!" 

She ran over to the other end of the ship although she knew she was being childish.  'You can't run away on a ship' she told herself hopelessly.  As she dropped herself onto the deck, Silver realized that she had made a mistake.  If there had been even the slightest chance that he, the fearful pirate she had read about so much, would let her stay on the Pearl without harming her till the next port – now it was gone.  She had angered him, refused him, _slapped_ him.  She certainly did have her way with angering the wrong people at the wrong time…

The wooden boards next to her creaked under the new weight as Jack settled beside her.  He stared out into the open sea and after a while Silver caught herself casting small looks at him.  He confused her, just sitting there as if she wasn't there.  When he noticed her gaze he turned too and quickly Silver averted her eyes.  Jack lifted her chin gently and their eyes met.  "I know ye're not, luv.." he said quietly and looked more serious than Silver had ever seen him. Then, as if realizing what he was doing he dropped his hand and fumbled with something at his belt.  Triumphantly he finally held a nearly full bottle of rum before him and uncorked it.  

"Rum luv?" he asked and smirked at her.  Silver nodded softly; she needed something to calm her senses now. Without talking Jack and Silver passed the bottle back and forth and gazed into the starlit sky.  There was an understanding between the two that needed no words, but Jack broke the silence nonetheless.

"Amazin' sight, ain't it.." he murmured and pointed to the sky with a ringed finger.  Silver nodded shyly.  Jack looked at her as she took a careful sip and he could see that the lass was still scared.  He had had his fun with her, paid her back for tricking him, and there was no need to scare her anymore.  He smiled a genuine smile and put a strand of hair behind her face.  

"I want ye to know luv that as long as yer on me ship no one's gonna hurt ye…not me, not anybody; savvy?" he said and Silver slowly lowered the bottle.  After all that had happened, this was the last she'd expected. 

"Savvy?" he repeated. 

"Savvy" , Silver whispered after a moment, not trusting her voice enough to speak up louder.  Jack grinned and snatched the bottle of rum from her hand. 

"And I believe ye should leave some fer me…otherwise I'll be rethinking that promise" he joked, trying to ease her and Silver gave him a weak and unsure smile.

 A moment passed and again it was Jack who broke the silence.

"So…what's yer real name?" he questioned. "Samantha?"

Silver gave a small laugh. 

"It's Sylvia."

"Sylvia…mmm…" somehow Jack didn't seem satisfied.

"But…call me Silver" she said. "Everybody does."

Jack smiled. "Now that fits ye better…Silver."

As the night proceeded, Jack and Silver were still sitting out on deck, not sharing a word.  Finally Silver dared to speak up. 

"Jack?" she whispered. 

"Aye? Oh and that's Captain Jack!" 

Silver smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Fer me rum? Anytime luv, as long as ye don't drink too much" Jack winked.

"You know what I mean…"

"Aye…but don't worry about it luv.  Ye'll be fine." 

After another, anything but awkward, pause, Silver spoke again.

"How did you know? I was so…careful!" 

Jack grinned into the darkness. "Ye forget one very important thing, luv –" Silver raised her eyebrows. "- I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He flung his arms wide and his golden teeth glinted in the moonlight.  Silver tried to hide her giggle and pretended to pout. 

"Fine, keep it to yourself then…but .." a wicked twinkle shone in her eyes. "- what of your crew? Will you be telling them about..me? Otherwise I think they'll be seeing their Cap'n with very different eyes…" Silver winked and Jack scowled playfully.  "I get yer point. 'Course I will.  Can't be having my crew thinking I was – a weird kinda ..eunuch or something."  Silver's laugh sounded freely and genuine and Jack watched her with amusement. After a while Silver became silent and noticed Jack looking at her with curious eyes.  She cleared her throat and looked up to meet his eyes.

Whether it was the effect of the rum or the enchanting rush of the waves Silver couldn't tell later. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't pull away from the warm hand resting on her cheek.  

"T'be fair, luv, I believe ye were right…" Jack whispered huskily and drew her closer and Silver froze. "Ye didn't actually loose that game…so it's only fair if ye get that kiss back…" His voice wrecked havoc on her senses and Silver found herself unable to tear away.  His chocolate brown eyes seemed to stare right inside her, and they were close now, so close.  Silver had to close her eyes at the sensation of his rough, sea weathered skin on her silky one and gave in willingly.  Jack pulled her closer and traced a calloused thumb across her cheekbone and Silver threw all caution into the wind as Jack's lips captured hers gently.  

Gibbs stared at the new crewmember of the ship and his Cap'n from the stairs he had just ascended to see if they were still alive.  His eyes widened at their lip-locked embrace and he shook his head as if to clear his vision.  He was about to speak up but then decided against it and hurried below.  He had something interesting to tell his fellow mates…

~*~

_A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Any suggestions? REVIEW! _

_ I'm sorry if Jack is out of character.  It's because I saw The Man Who Cried today, and Johnny Depp was such a different character there, so maybe I got influenced by that ^__^  _

_And remember, I love your reviews, so make me happy :-) (I usually update faster when I'm happy *hint hint* *lol*) :D _

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho!_

_~ Sereture_


	7. Gossiping Gibbs

A/N: Thank you for all the positive response! I'm so glad people like this story…thank you, thank you! *bows* *lol* Oh yes, there's gonna be reviewer's notes at the end of this Chapter, so watch out for that!

_And I am SORRY for the cliffhangers…(not really :D) I just can't help it, it's too much fun.  _

_Ok no more boring stupid announcements - - - on with Chapter 7!_

_No waaaait.  Sorry. One more thing.  One reviewer asked about Silver's age. Sorry about that.  Well, she's around 19, 20…something like that :D I didn't actually think of that…heheee_

~ * ~

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 7 

"What? Ye sure 'bout that Gibbs?"

"Me thinks Gibbs's had a bit too much o'his rum…" another doubtful voice piped up. 

"How 'bout ye get yerself some shut eye, eh?" someone shouted and patted Gibbs drunkenly on the back.  

"Ye don't believe me? But y'all heard 'im! He called him 'luv'.  He wanted a _kiss_!"  Gibbs reminded the crew.  

"Well maybe the Cap'n's had too much rum then!" someone suggested and a wave of laughter erupted.  

"No one can hold his liquor better than the Captain, and ye know it." Gibbs said and suddenly his eyes started to twinkle. 

"Ye don't believe me, eh?" he repeated. "Well why don't we all go and look fer ourselves…" After a moment the small room was filled with agreeing murmurs and noisy shuffling as each of the men got up drunkenly and swayed about, making their way for the crooked stairs.

~*~

Jack felt her stiffen at first beneath his touch but relaxing just as fast; her hands were moving into his hair and they lost themselves in the kiss.  After a while he broke away slowly, sucking on her bottom lip.  Silver whimpered softly at the loss of sensation and Jack grinned.  

"Well luv I must say –" 

Before Jack could finish his smart comment both of their heads flew around at the howls of laughter behind them.  Seeing Jack's vicious glare the deck soon turned silent again and Silver clasped a hand to her mouth in shock – Jack was mistaking it for her fright of his crew and stroked her over the back soothingly. But he was wrong.  Silver was shocked of what she had done; how she could have gotten so carried away? Back in Tortuga she had been known for being 'down-to-earth', 'steady' and even 'unemotional'. Although never classified as 'cold hearted', her friends didn't expect her to show her emotions, she was one who could take almost anything without a blink of an eye.  And as far as anybody knew, she had never fallen in love. 

~*~

"Mates, there be no need t'be staring, aye? But I guess I do own y'all an explanation. Although t'is actually none of yer business, ye mangy dogs!" Jack Sparrow added and grinned toothily.  Silver rolled her eyes.  As boastful and confident as always.  Was there _anything_ that could throw Captain Jack Sparrow off track?! 

"Well, ye see, our lil' stowaway here hasn't been…honest with us." Jack grinned at the confused looks on the faces of his crew.  

"She tricked y'all.  I mean **_I_** had 'er figured out from the beginning, but you all obviously didn't find out she's a lass until I reached for more…drastic measures.  Jest to show y'all of course." As Jack's crew became more and more confused, Silver became angrier and angrier.  Damn his pride. 

"She's a lass!!" Jack shouted exasperatedly as he saw the puzzled faces around him. "And I of course knew it from the beginning…jest wanted t'see how y'all take it." He repeated and grinned.  One by one it dawned the men and their faces turned knowing.  Silver, however, snorted and Jack cast her a smug look. 

"Didn't I luv?" Silver smiled sweetly and nodded at him.  Satisfied Jack turned around and at once Silver started to shake her head madly behind his back, motioning to the crew and winking. Some men started to chuckle knowingly, something that Jack mistook as appreciation or admiration of his cleverness. 

Gibbs smiled triumphantly at the crew, but then his face became solemn.  

"What of her now though, Cap'n? I mean…are ye…going t'deal with 'er like with every stowaway?" although he didn't admit it, he had taken a liking to the _Pearl's _new, quiet mate. "But on the other hand…_two_ woman aboard is …frightful, frightful bad luck!" Anamaria hissed at this and shot him a venomous look.  

"Will the lass be stayin' then?" One of the men asked impatiently. Not that he particularly cared, but the food that she had cooked was infinitely better than their normal rations. 

Jack looked at Silver for a long moment, until she broke their eye contact.  Jack's lip curled up into a half-smile.  

"That be up to the lass…" he said and all of the crew, save Anamaria and Gibbs, nodded in agreement.  

"Well seeing that this little misunderstanding is settled I think ye can all git back t'yer cabins and get some shut eye, savvy?" IT was obvious Jack wanted everyone to leave, and he ushered the hesitant members of his crew quickly off the deck.  Mumbling and chuckling one by one trudged slowly below.  Anamaria was the last to leave, and before she descended she turned around and looked at Silver. Then she snorted in disgust and condescension and slammed the door shut.  

"Don't mind 'er, luv." Jack piped up, watching Anamaria leave. 

"She doesn't take kindly to new crewmembers, and she might not like ye at first, seeing that ye tricked the crew and are a competition fer her place as the only woman allowed aboard.  She'll warm up." Jack assured her.  

Silver was still staring at the door Anamaria had slammed shut, worried and uneasy. Had she made an enemy already? 

But Jack wouldn't let her think.  She felt his hand on her shoulder and he turned her chin gently so she would face him.

"Now lass, where were we …?" he asked seductively and pulled her closer. 

Those kohl-rimmed eyes, the expressive lips, the –

Silver blinked.

"Don't you 'lass' me, Captain Sparrow!" she said angrily and stepped away. 

"Seeing that I'm a part of your crew I think I should get some 'shut eye' too, there's work waiting tomorrow." She mocked his smug trademark grin and slammed the door shut, leaving a puzzled and stunned Jack Sparrow out on deck.  He looked around carefully to make sure nobody had witnessed this rather embarrassing situation.  He straightened his hat and tired to regain his dignity. _ Turned down. Pah. Who did she think she was?! _

_Women; ungrateful strumpets, the lot of 'em.  Now where was that bottle of rum again, I jest saw it…_

~*~

She decided to blame it on the rum. Vile drink. Apparently it could eve turn the most respectable women into complete fools.  Not that she had ever been 'respectable'. 'Tortuga' and 'respectable' didn't seem to go along that well.  But still. She had kissed him. Nothing that she would ever have done that quickly…back home.  How could she have gotten so carried away? Wasn't a kiss something to be shared between two lovers? 

Or by a whore of course…

_And you are definitely no whore_…a voice sounded inside her head.

'And neither am I in any way attracted to that arrogant Jack Sparrow!' she thought heatedly. 

_No…of course not…_

~* ~

_A/N: Short? Kinda, I know.  But there'll be reviewer notes to make up for it :D I also fixed a bit of the last chapter, and I'll revise the other four some time soon. Spelling mistakes, better explanations and such. Anyway, here are the reviewer notes, every single one of your reviews made me happy :) weehee! Well, here we go, I hope I didn't miss anyone.._

**Kizume Bass** ~ Wow, I think you are my most constant reviewer! You reviewed for every chapter I think! Thanks a lot -  your reviews make me smile, they are quite funny :) Thanks for reviewing so much, I really appreciate it!! 

**SpArRow** ~ Sorry about that cliffhanger :D Glad you like it! 

**Crazy cat** ~ I didn't really know how I should make that part when Gibbs tells the crew 'hilarious' but I hope you liked it anyway :) Thanks for reviewing mate!

**Scent of love** ~ hey joyce, thanks for reviewing! Has it helped your writing yet? :D

**Sakhara291 **~ Well, Jack dealt with it as usual. I don't think he would ever get embaressed *lol* Update Paid in Full!! Please!

**Loviet **~ Yay! I'm on your favs list! Yay! Thank ye mate! :)

**SayDee27** ~ Yep, of course he will.  Gossiping Gibbs. Ts ts. Thanks for the review!

**Linainverse2005** ~ I'll read your story and review! Promise! Glad you like mine!

**matrixie** ~ yeaaaah, Jack can sort it out. He's great at that kinda stuff, isn't he? :D I love your reviews! 

**jeyke** ~ did you read further than chapter 2? :D Great if it's interesting! Thanks! 

**fadingimage** ~ Jack is gay, Jack is gay…wohoo! :D No no, that would be baaaaad.  Did you hear that Billy Crystal referring to him as a "slightly gay pirate" at the Oscars? Gahh! *lol*

**soccerchick91588** ~ Thank ye for the review mateyyy! Hope you like this chapter too.

**Mia **~ I hope I answered your question.  Sorry about that, but thanks for making me notice that I hadn't given her an age yet :D 

**Kngtzgrl** ~ I know I am evil.  Sorry. Bad bad me. But I love cliffhangers :D 

**CaptainSparrow'sLuv** ~ Yeeeay! I'm on another fav list! :D Thank yeee!

**Christina & Piratex** ~ Why does everyone hate cliffhangers?!?! I loooove them…only writing them though, of course *lol* heheee

**I lOvE cHeRrIeS yUm** ~ of COURSE he will say it aloud.  Where'd be the fun otherwise?! :D

**Dimonah Tralon** ~ ahh my faithful first reviewer.  Great that you are still reading this. Thanks for the review!

**completeopposites** ~ Hope you like this chapter just as much! And please review again!! :D  

**Lady Rumbottom** ~ Thanks for the definition of Mary-Sue.  I always wondered what they were *lol* and AGAIN…sorry about that cliffy :D

_Gooosh, I had to apologize to so many people for the cliffhangers. Get used to it!!! *lol* Cliffhangers are greeeeat!!! _

_Yes, of course I have to ask you the tiny favor of reviewing again. As always. _

_Please? _

_Thank you :) _

_~ Sereture_


	8. An odd man indeed

_A/N: First off, thanks for the reviews once again! They are amazing; I probably wouldn't have kept going without 'em. :D_

_To my horror (*lol*) I have found out that several of you thought that dream Silver had in Chapter 3 was concerning rape…T__T well – I hope this chapter clears it up…cuz its not. **Not! **Sorry bout any confusion… __J_

Enjoy Chapter 8… 

~*~

Sail On Silver Girl Chapter 8 

It all felt too unnerving to be true, Silver thought. Now, that everyone knew she was a woman, Silver was treated differently.  Not worse exactly, but with an air of uncertainty. Especially Jack.  He would avoid her as much as possible, giving her jobs that would not require her to be anywhere near him.  But that could also be a result of her turning him down.  _'Bashed the proud Cap'n ego, I did'_ Silver thought, unable to feel a hint of triumph.  Even Jack Sparrow wasn't invincible. 

Gibbs, with whom she'd been quite close, talking and joking around, would not utter more than a polite "'morning miss" and give her an unsure smile. The others would ignore her completely.  As if it was under their dignity to have a woman aboard helping with the chores.  Or maybe they just didn't know how to react. _But did really that much change?_ Silver wondered.  _I'm still acting the same, ain't I?_ She couldn't believe that this had changed so much – she had never thought Jack's crew to be shallow and had hopes of actually being accepted, but now everyone was as suspicious as at the beginning and she had to start all over again. She desperately tried to be like Anamaria who was accepted as a full crew member, as good as any man, but somehow everyone sensed that she wasn't the 'pirate' she pretended to be.  Silver smiled bitterly. How right they were. 

_Flashback_

The little girl smiled politely, feeling awkward in her stiff dress and balancing on her tiptoes to see over the heads of the crowd.  Many had gathered today, yet why she did not know.  Most were what her father called "the commoners". Although she never got closer to one than necessary she felt that they were…different. Dressed different. Smelled different. And their houses were nothing like the one she lived in. 

But she was too small to understand the importance of the difference; of _why_ she was different.  

She strained her neck and saw a man reading off a piece of parchment, his monotonous voice booming across the towns square. At the word 'pirate' she clapped her hands playfully. She liked pirates. The stable boy at home had told her stories. Stories of freedom, adventure and endless fun. She had always listened, fascinated, until her father had put an end to it. For some odd reason, he didn't like pirates at all and had not approved of Jim's stories. The next day, Jim was gone and, to her despair, she had never seen him again.

It was only then she noticed a curiously built kind of wooden construction – she had never seen any of the sort.  A man – 'the _Pirate'_ she thought excitedly - tied at his hands was standing before a loop of rope.  Was this some kind of game? One of the competitions her father took her to sometimes for her entertainment? She walked a couple of steps forward as the man ceased in his speech and strode over to the tied one, unceremoniously draping the rope about his neck.  This wasn't like anything she had seen before, but it seemed exiting enough and she jumped up to get a better view. Then there was a sharp *crack* and suddenly the once upright man was dangling loosely from the rope, his head twisted off at an odd angle. The crowd cheered, but she didn't understand what for.  She gazed intently at the man, waiting for him to get down and walk off.  But he didn't. She felt like running up and pinching him, urging him to get down, for it put her at unease to see him like this.  This wasn't fun. This didn't seem like a game at all!  Slowly the square emptied, leaving the girl to look even smaller and lost as she stood alone. She didn't understand. No one ever told her anything. No one was ever there for her.

A hand was placed reassuringly on her shoulder, pulling her away and she flinched as it touched the still hurting mark from a fortnight ago.  Somehow it had supposed to be special.  There had even been a banquet in her honor. But that didn't make it any better.  No one had _explained_. Only her maid had comforted her, pressing soothing herbs to the throbbing mark. She liked the maid. She desperately wanted to make friends with her; to at least have _one_ friend.  But her father had scolded her: No, it wasn't possible. It wasn't right. It wasn't proper. She asked her private tutor about that word. Proper. But his explanation hadn't satisfied her. "Doing the right thing." he had said. Sometimes though, things that were proper didn't seem like the right thing to her…

__

Jack cleared his throat for a second time and stared down at Silver who was gazing off into the distance.  Finally she heard him and flinched, her head shooting up and her eyes meeting his.  

"Oh…sorry Captain." She apologized. "I…I'll get back to work right away." 

Jack Sparrow was still staring down at those icy gray eyes of hers and didn't even acknowledge her apology. He had never seen anyone with such mysterious, beautif-

"Cap'n?" Silver awkwardly waved a hand in front of his frozen face and smiled unsurely. 

"Is…everything alright?"

"Wha? Er…of course." He caught himself just in time. What was he thinking?! "er…I…uh...oh yes, right. Get back to work. That…that was it." he mumbled and Silver stared at him incredulously as he sauntered off.  What the…? She had expected him to tell her off properly like he did Anamaria, when she was dreaming around, or Gibbs when he was busy drinking from his leather flask. She didn't want any special treatment – the crew would never accept her this way.  '_Aye, he was one odd man, that Captain Sparrow…'_ she thought. As she watched him saunter off and standing at the helm she couldn't help but staring.  His peculiar swaying walk, which would seem childish and ridiculous on most, seemed just right for him, accentuating his character, which was just as peculiar. Silver sighed.  Aye, he was not like the others.  She looked at the proud figure silhouetting against bright ocean and had to smile at the way he flung his arms around as he was talking to Gibbs. Another one of his trademarks. But not only his behaviour was different…his appearance too was…well, odd to say the least.  Nevertheless the beads in his dark locks, his braided goatee and the black kohl lining his beautiful deep brown eyes made him beautiful in a strange way…some would even call him attractive …

Silvers head shot up abruptly.  What was she thinking? Had her trail of thoughts just connected 'Jack Sparrow' with 'beautiful' and 'attractive'?  

'The Caribbean sun must be getting to my senses…' she thought and left it at that.  There was no point wasting thoughts on the invincible Captain who, she reminded herself, in addition was a pirate. And although pirates did fascinate her once, she had learned that not everything in Jim's stories had been true and that they were not the bunch to save damsels in distress. Most pirates were ruthless, unsusceptible to emotion and had only two loves: the sea and rum. And as much as she wanted to, she did not dare think that Jack was an exception…

~*~

_Was he loosing his bloody mind??_ Jack cursed himself, muttering under his breath and gripped the wheel tightly.  His kohl-rimmed eyes were focused steadily on the horizon as he kept his boat – no his _ship_ on course.  What was he thinking? Why hadn't he been able to retort in that witty way of his? Why couldn't he even form a sensible sentence? What _was_ it about her?? 

'No matter what it is' he decided 'it certainly isn't anything I like.  'Tis a good thing Ambera is close. It'll do me mighty good t'get rid o' her.' 

He rethought that last statement.

Well, she _did_ work a lot, and her cooking _was_ excellent, but – oh and the way she beat everyone in that card game was incredible, as was her help with the rips in the crew's shirts which she fixed willingly, but still…it would do much better to have her gone, because…because…

What was he going to say? There had been something…he was sure of it. Oh yes, she had turned him down. '_What_?' he found himself thinking. '_That's_ a reason to give up one of yer best crewmembers? How many times has Anamaria turned you down, eh??' At that he rubbed his cheek and winced in remembrance. He searched his mind, but had obviously lost his train of thought and wasn't able to find any sensible reason to have her go. Or maybe he didn't want to. 

Jack's eyes widened at that thought and he mentally slapped himself. He would have blamed it on the rum, hadn't he been known for the way he was able to hold his liquor. Angrily he fastened the helm with a rope to keep the ship on course and yelled for Gibbs. 

"Git over here! And take the helm for once, will you? I gotta get meself some –" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Silver climbing the riggings on the other end of the Pearl. Her hair, no longer bound and hidden, flew freely and whipped around her face. He was going to yell at her to tie it back, for safety reasons, but it looked so …natural, so angelic, so –

Arr, what was all the poetic codswallop he was getting himself into? He certainly did not want to sound like Will, the eunuch.  

Jack hadn't noticed Gibbs approaching and jumped at his voice.

"Startin' t'fancy the gal, eh Cap'n?" he asked jokingly. His Captain's reaction caught him totally off guard. 

"Shut yer hole Gibbs. I didn't ask ye nuttin'. Can't ye do something helpful fer once?" he hissed, obviously extremely irritated. Gibbs stared at him for a moment and then walked off, shaking his head.  "Can't a man even make a lil' joke…" he grumbled into his beard, but he made sure Jack couldn't hear him. 

Jack was angry at himself for becoming so irritated and maddening his first mate, but was distracted when all of a sudden he heard a small scream. Looking around, he saw Silver who, it seemed, dangled freely amongst the sails.  Jack was about to rush over when he saw her small hand grab the rope.  She laughed cheerily and Jack found himself sighing in relief as he saw that she was safe. Silver caught sight of him and smiled, waving over and flipping her hair out of her face. 

Jack looked away quickly. Aye, Ambera couldn't come soon enough…

~*~

_A/N: mmm…this is me being stupid again: I gotta ask y'all for some help, I JUST DON'T GET SOME OF THESE TERMS USED ON THE SITE HERE. Sorry. _

_Anyway, I'd be much obliged if anyone could tell me what this whole 'beta-ing' is. I don't get it :-) (Okkk, this is embarrassing…T__T… everyone else seems to know what it is…) oh but while you're at it, whatever is PWP? Don't forget I'm not a native English speaker, so don't you DARE laugh at me if this is some kinda slang thing *lol* _

_Ok, sorry for the rant. Mmm… Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. As always – I love reviews. You should know that by now ;-) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! _


	9. Goodbye for good?

A/N: Guess what! Yay, it's me birthday today! Wehehee! (Reviews would be much appreciated as a present, thank you very much ;) heheee)) Thought I'd get another chapter done for the occasion

I admit the last chapter was really quite lame, I'm sorry about that…I hope this one's better, though I can't promise anything : D

~*~

Sail on Silver Girl Chapter 9 

She instantly felt at home in Ambera. Its similarity to Tortuga was undeniable: the bustling streets, crowded taverns, drunken men and noisy brawls were all so familiar that Silver almost thought they had actually docked in Tortuga. Well, t'was certainly a good thing it wasn't much different from her 'home town' for it seemed that this would be the place she'd spend at least the next months of her life. 

She doubted that she would ever see Captain Jack Sparrow again…

_ Flashback_

"I don't wanna see a scratch on 'er! Be careful there Gibbs! A bit more on the starboard side here!" Jack shouted frantically as he navigated the Black Pearl expertly into port. His eyes glinted at the sight before him. Finally! Some land under his feet would do him well for once – he missed his decent rum and pretty women. No. Actually, he realized, he didn't miss those. Odd. For as long as he could remember the wenches of Tortuga and other towns had always been another reason to be amongst the landlubbers for at least some days of the year. 

"Cap'n! I think ye ought t'be the one to be careful!" Anamaria shouted at him. Without noticing it, Jack had almost navigated the Pearl's bow too close to the dock. He had been watching Silver who was staring out towards Ambera with an unreadable expression on her now sun-kissed face. Jack wondered what she was thinking. It seemed like she didn't want to leave the Pearl. Well, he couldn't have that. He resolutely turned and walked over to her.

Jack's voice behind her startled Silver. She jumped and turned around – Jack Sparrow was obviously amused by her nervousness - but was it just her or did that grin of his seem kind of forced? 

"'Ello luv. Care t'get some land under yer feet again?" He jumped down onto the dock and offered her his hand. This was way too gentleman-like for the Captain, Silver thought, but took his hand anyway.  Jack gave her a smile, which she would have almost interpreted as flirtatious, if she hadn't know otherwise… and lifted her gracefully down beside him. Silver's feet felt a bit wobbly and she giggled as Jack exaggeratedly imitated her unsteady walk. Then she grew solemn and looked onto the wooden planks of the harbour beneath her. 

"So…this is it then." She started and smiled weakly in an attempt to cover up how much she already missed life on the Black Pearl. But she couldn't expect Captain Jack Sparrow to keep a random stowaway on his ship. 

" 's'pose so." Jack replied, rather uncomfortable with himself. _Just go_, something told him. _She's just a stowaway and a feisty hellcat at that. Keeping a stowaway. What'd people think? Jack Sparrow has grown soft?? Can't have that.  And anyway, you wanted to be rid of her!_

"Well.." Jack Sparrow started as Silver had already turned to leave. "I could show ye…the taverns around 'ere. So ye'll…feel more at home." He finished lamely and looked at Silver expectantly as her eyes lit up. But then she averted her eyes for a moment prior to lifting her head and looking Jack straight into the face. 

"No thank you, Captain. I believe I have taken too much of your time already. But best of luck to you and your crew, bid them farewell from me. May only the fairest of winds grace your journeys." She smiled at him one last time and turned away. Better get it over with quickly.  

Jack found his mouth hang wide open at her answer. He hadn't expected that. He watched her walking wobbly down the nearest street, her ebony hair swinging freely behind her.  "Good-for-nothing hellcat" he muttered to himself and squinted his eyes at the slowly diminishing figure until she was out of sight. She hadn't even turned another time. Oh well. It'd be more rum for him then if she wouldn't come along. 

_ End Flashback_

Jack's unsteady saunter had become even more drunken – if that was even possible. He downed the stuff like water, but today he had had an awful lot – even for his standards. He scrunched his eyebrows as he got up from the tavern stool and his vision went blurry. He was in desperate need for some cold water and fresh air. With that in mind he waved some fellow pirates good-bye and stumbled out of the door.  Once his lungs had filled with the fresh, sea-scented air he felt a lot better. The world would only see Captain Jack Sparrow with a hangover over his dead body.  He started wandering aimlessly through the dark alleyways and winding little streets. He hadn't docked in Ambera for quite some time and relished a moment in his memories as the dim streetlights illuminated some dubious-looking taverns. He searched for the old boat shop he had worked in during his teenage years – the only real job he had ever had. He grinned foolishly at the memory of his first ride with a full-sized and crewed sailboat. Good ole times…

~*~

Silver didn't feel like being among crowds and wandered aimlessly around town instead of joining most other folks in a noisy tavern. "All" folks would be an even more accurate expression – the streets were completely deserted save for some stray cats and Silver hadn't even a clue where she was going. But she wasn't worried. Luck was usually on her side. She'd have to find herself around this place sooner or later, seeing that this would be her new, temporary home, so she might just as well start now. Ambera didn't seem that bad, although nothing would compare to the feeling of endless freedom she had experienced on the _Black Pearl_. Silver sighed, but pushed all melancholy aside as she heard rough male voices talking nearby. She couldn't make out the words, but it didn't seem like those were people she would like to meet at this time of night. Slightly worried, she heard the voices getting louder.  Her steps quickened and after some seconds she broke into a run. She looked behind herself frantically to see if the men were still behind her.  Not paying attention to what was ahead, she felt herself hitting something soft, smelly and alive. She shrieked in surprise and suddenly felt strong fingers tightening around her upper arm, twisting her around. 

"Well well well. What have we gotten ourselves here, eh Pete? Ye have a name young missy?" Silver struggled under the man's grip and fought to get free. "Doesn't seem to be one of a talker. Well, that wont bother us…" a second man sneered and eyed her body hungrily. Enraged, Silver brought up one leg and landed a well-placed kick.  The man before her doubled over, but the other one only brought her closer to him, pressing her back against his chest. 

"Ye don't wanna be doing that, missy. I can get miiighty angry…" he whispered menacingly and tightened his grip on her. Silver hissed at the pain and closed her eyes for a second to concentrate on a plan of getting herself out of this rather unpleasant situation. The man that had been called Pete by his comrade slowly got up from the cobblestone road and tangled a hand into Silver's hair, pulling roughly. 

"Ye'll pay for that, wench." He pulled once more and Silver opened her mouth in a silent scream. Then, remembering that she needed to attract attention if she wanted to get help she let out a piercing cry and hoped she would be heard. Pete and his friend were surprised for a moment and then she felt grimy hands clasp over her mouth.

"No more of this, strumpet. Take this!" With that, a dirty piece of cloth was stuffed into her mouth and tightened behind her head. Pete grinned at the other man. 

"This feisty one is gonna be a hell of a lotta fun…" 

~*~

Someone had been screaming. He was sure of it. He hadn't drunk as much that he was hallucinating.  There it was again. A muffled yell; somebody obviously needed help. Although that actually wasn't anything unusual in Ambera, he considered breaking into a run and finding whoever was in need but his groaning head told him otherwise. Also, he had no idea which direction he should head into. And anyway – he wasn't someone like Will, going around saving damsels in distress. Nonetheless he listened for another cry and when there was none he calmed his guilty conscience. Jack Sparrow continued waltzing down the cobblestone street, not sure where he was heading, but he caught himself straining an ear for any unusual noises. Somehow he felt that he had made the wrong decision…

~*~

Silver grew more hopeless as the minutes passed. Her capturers pushed her through the pitch-black night and the flow of crude comments that accompanied her didn't do much to help the situation. Tied and gagged, for once in her lifetime Silver didn't know what to do and all she could do was hope and wait for …her guardian angel or something as helpful. 

"Almost there, missy…" Pete guffawed and shoved her once more before downing another half bottle of a liquid that smelled almost as strong as disinfectant. The stench already made Silver dizzy. Just as they bent around another street corner and Silver considered breaking into a run to try to escape once more, the sound of a pistol being cocked behind them made her whole body tense. 

~*~

_A/N: Mwahaha! Couldn't help a little, tiiiny cliffy. ;-)_

_Yeah, another chappy done and I'm sorry if it seems kinda rushed but I started today and wanted to get it done today so I could go into spring break without emails harassing me *cough cough* *lol* Please leave your opinion/criticism - - - it's my birthday so go on, click that little button and it'll make me eeeven happier :-)_

_Oh, I almost forgot – reviewer notes: here ya go! _

**Lady Rumbottom:** Thanks for your definitions!! :-) hope you liked the chapter

**Almost Funny:** Thanks for the kind words! :) yeah, well, I'm German but I go to an international school and speak English so I'm comfortable in that language actually ;-)

**Mia:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! 

**fadingimage:** Since I looove your stories I'm really happy you like mine! Thanks for the definitions! And when are you going to update "To annoy a captain" ? huh? HUH? *lol* hurry uuup!

**Dimonah Tralon:** sorry, yep I dumped her in some port. But it'll be sorted out. Promise. :-) The def. for PWP is on my reviewer page if you want to know ;-) 

**Lissa Roxford**: you really, really really like it? ;-) Great! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you really really really like this chapter too :P

_See ya on the pages,_

_~ Sereture_


	10. Dark Alleys

_A/N: Thanks for the sweet b-day reviews :-) They made my day =) _

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 9 

"Now _that's_ not very nice." 

The immense relief Silver felt was indescribable as she heard the familiar voice of Jack Sparrow behind her. 

Pete spun around, but at the sight of the inebriated Jack Sparrow, he merely snorted and turned away. 

"Find yer own strumpet!" his companion growled. "This one's taken fer the night." He added, grinning slyly at Silver who struggled under his grasp, having regained her hope. _Please, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid_ she thought over and over in her head, mentally urging Jack on. What the heck was he doing just standing there, grinning so stupidly?!!  

"Mates, I believe ye didn't understand me. Now ye'll be veeery nice and let the gal go. Ye don't want trouble Captain Jack Sparrow now, do ye?" 

"Ye? A captain?" Pete guffawed. "Well shut yer trap, ye sorry excuse fer a Cap'n. If ye haven't noticed, yer outnumbered and _we_ found the strumpet first. What's the big deal anyways? There's plenty of others down tha road. Now git going before we make ye." Pete hadn't noticed his chap sputtering and staring in disbelief. 

"Pete!" he warned quietly. "That's _Captain Jack Sparrow_!" Jack grinned smugly at the awe with which his name was uttered. 

"So?" Pete retorted. "Never 'eard of the bloke. Ye –" That was enough. Jack's patience had crumpled and with a quick stride he was right beside Pete, towering over him. 

"Well, it be time then, that ye _do_ learn who 'that bloke' is…" he hissed menacingly and relished in the obvious discomfort Pete, who backed up slowly, his hand quivering over the rusty pistol at his belt, was in. 

His friend though, had different plans. While Jack was busy with Pete, he dragged Silver slowly down the alley, trying to get out of this precarious situation. Silver tried to yell and scream to get Jack's attention but all sounds were muffled by the cloth in her mouth. Tears of frustration and pain began to well up in Silver's eyes as the grip on her arm tightened but she swallowed hard and decided that this was all going way to slow for her. If Jack Sparrow couldn't handle this, she would. She loosened the cloth around her mouth as much as she could by making the obscurest of grimaces prior to lowering her head in the split of a second and sinking her teeth into the grimy hand that was holding her captive. The man on the other end howled in pain and surprise and loosened his grip for a moment. Just enough for Silver to wiggle free and dart over to Jack, who had backed up Pete completely against a wall, grinning haughtily down on him. 

As she clutched his arm and he looked beside him seeing Silver, his face briefly resembled surprise and then relief. 

"Jack! Stop your games. We have to get going!" Silver looked over her shoulder just to see Pete's fellow chum almost catching up to them. 

"Oh…s'pose yer right. Well, t'was nice making yer aquain – " he started a mock salute to Pete but this was definitely enough for Silver. She didn't feel like pushing her luck and pulled Jack along as she sprinted down the dark cobblestone road. 

After a moment of shock in which Pete and his rather dim-witted friend exchanged looks of disbelief they realized that their prey had escaped them and broke simultaneously into a run, hoping to catch up. 

Silver heard heavy steps echoing behind them and looked slightly worried – hopefully at least Jack had any idea where they were heading. Jack saw her expression and tried to reassure her. 

"No fear, luv. I know this place like me _Pearl._ They won't catch us.", he managed to say between pants.   

Silver wanted to ask so much; how he had found her, _why_ he had found her – but this didn't seem like the best time. Suddenly she was jerked to the side and found herself pressed against the brick wall of a house in a dead-end alley. Her body was so close to Jack's that she could hear his heart beating, and somehow she felt oddly protected by the strong arm that was holding her tight. Still, she didn't dare whisper to Jack as the footsteps were slowly, but surely drawing nearer. Silver bit her lip in apprehension and pressed her eyes shut, only hearing Jacks shallow breathing next to her and the clunking of heavy boots on stone.  Her whole body tensed as the footsteps were right beside them, so close and she opened her eyes briefly to see the two men racing past Jack and her.  Only as the echoes slowly faded into the distance did she allow herself to breathe.   

But instead of drawing a breath of relief, Silver let go of the tears that were longing to get out. She felt stupid since there now was no more reason to cry or be afraid, but she felt so incredibly alone and helpless and the previous events had not done anything to help that feeling. Aye, Jack was there with her now, but he'd be gone the minute he made sure she was all right. And then she _really_ would be alone…again. Silver was unable to deny that she would miss her Captain terribly. And she didn't even know why. She had known him for what – two weeks and already his presence controlled so many of her thoughts. She felt she wasn't able to function properly once he left. But she had to. Because inevitably he would leave sooner than she wanted him too.

Angrily she wiped the tears off her cheeks, hoping that Jack wouldn't notice. 

Too late. 

~*~

Jack turned his head and was about to suggest that they leave the dark alley when he saw tears staining Silver's cheeks. What the…? Hadn't she acted all tough a minute ago? _Oh those women - I just don't understand 'em…_

He saw her wipe at her face irritably and felt a pang of sympathy at her look of helplessness. Before Jack knew what he was doing he had his arms around her and she buried her face at his chest. He slid down the wall, pulling her with him, until they were resting against the bricks and the cold stones of the paved road. 

"Shh…it's alright now, luv. It's alright." He said in what he hoped to be a soothing tone and grimaced over her head into the darkness. However should he deal with this? What had he gotten himself into again? He sighed in defeat and decided that he couldn't just leave her now. 

Well, he did have to admit that it wasn't just an act of charity …it wasn't like he hated holding her this. 

_No no, not at all. _

_…_

_Quite agreeable, actually._

For a while they just sat there like this, only occasional sobs from Silver breaking the silence. She didn't care now. She didn't care to hold anything back. She didn't care what Jack would think of her. She just clung to the man beside her like a lifeline, unwilling to let go. Slowly she felt herself regain composure as she listened to calming sound of Jack's heartbeat with her head resting on his chest. And somehow it didn't feel odd to be this close to the man she had felt so uncomfortable around the last few days, the man that, together with his crew, had abandoned her on the docks of Ambera and that she had thought to never see again. 

She sighed shakily as his hand stroked over her hair a couple of times and she breathed in his comforting scent of sea, rum, and muck.  

The silence was starting to bother Jack, as he wasn't used to being serious and quiet for that long a time. He started mumbling under his breath and Silver lifted her head to look at him.

"What was that…?" 

"I said Jack Sparrow never before ran from a fight. This will most definitely ruin my reputation." Jack grumbled sulkily and Silver had to grin despite herself. Jack beamed as a smile lightened her glistening eyes and tear-stained cheeks and was glad that the tension had somewhat vanished. Silver too felt more at ease as Jack treated her with the humor and wit she was used to. "Well, there's always a time for firsts" she retorted playfully, giggled and jumped out of his reach into safety. Jack caught her by the wrists and held her close. 

"Yer mighty on-top again. Didn't seem that bold back with those blokes, did ye? Don't ye think ye owe me a "thank you" at least…?" His pouting was adorable, but he was actually immensely grateful that the sad look about her eyes had vanished. 

"Ah yes, how could I forget. Thank you Jack." She complied obediently, her eyes glinting with amusement. 

" That's 'Thank you _Captain Jack_!!'" he corrected her. Silver waved him off.

"Why did you come?" she asked him, suddenly serious, but then she winked and added: "Was Captain Jack Sparrow _worried_ about me?"

"Me? What are ye thinking. 'Course not. I jest happened t'pass by. I don't bloody care what kinda situations ye git yerself into. Jest don't count on me saving ye every time." He retorted and seemed somewhat uncomfortable. 

Silver smiled knowingly and leaned closer. Before Jack Sparrow knew what was happening to him she had her lips sealed upon his in an innocent kiss. 

"Thank you Captain Jack…" she whispered and gave him a genuine smile. Jack stared at her in bewilderment. 

"What – ye…uh…" he sputtered and scrambled up from his sitting position. Silver narrowed her eyes and looked at him questioningly. Unsurely she placed a hand on his arm, but he pushed it away roughly.

"I…uh..I have to get going. Me…me crew's waiting." He muttered, but Silver held him back. 

"I don't understand. Wasn't…wasn't this what you wanted?"

Jack didn't reply. How was he supposed to answer if he didn't even understand himself? 

Aye, it was true, he had wanted that before. But now…everything was different. He didn't merely want her for the sake of his selfish reasons – and that was scaring him, because that was usually what it was. Aye, he was selfish, but not ashamed of it. That's the way the code worked, the way that he grew up, the way a pirate should behave if he wants to live to grow old. And suddenly he cared about not hurting her feelings. 

Cockeyed world.  Because in reality he had no idea just how much he was hurting her now and he'd do better to find out sooner than later…

"Jack?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

Jack looked Silver straight in the eye and noticed that her eyes had regained that veil of sadness, now mixed with confusion and even a hint of anger. 

Jack cleared his throat.

~*~

_A/N: Hope you think jack's characterization is right. I didn't want to make him so overly serious/emotional and stuff like that, cuz I think that's not him, he's more kinda…quirky and impatient…*lol* , but if you don't agree, please tell me and make a suggestion – keeping Jack in character is quite a challenge sometimes ;-) _

_I'm quite discouraged on this story now, it doesn't …'flow' as I hoped it would. Also I'm too impatient with the chapters and update them too quickly – hope I can stop that bad habit. Please stick with me, I'll try to fix the chapters to get more…uh…satisfactory results. And I would just **love** your suggestions for improvement! _

_~Sereture_


	11. Jack's Story

_Cheesy! Yep, that was a warning! Might be a little cheesy. I don't know yet cuz I haven't started writing, but I have my suspicions :D. That last chapter was too, I know, I'm sooorry. I'm a sucker for that kinda stuff ;-)****_

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 11

"Lovie…" he forced a fake smile and wiggled his hands about in explanation. "…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Silver looked at him in confusion and dared him to go on. He sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes skyward.

"I can't bloody get attached to some…some woman." Silver's eyes flashed with anger at his condescending tone of voice.

"It's a wench in every port fer me, fer us pirates…savvy? I jest wanted t'be sure ye know that before we… _continue_…" he finished, winked and smirked smugly. He'd decided that he had been entirely too open with her – she had almost managed to come crashing right through his carefully built-up façade. And he couldn't have that. Besides, there was some truth to his point. Settling for one woman would only cause troubles – and his reputation wouldn't benefit much from it either, he dared say. Silver on the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing. She rose defiantly and placed her hands to her hips.

"I – you're – I can't ---" she sputtered and searched for words, trying to cover up her actual embarrassment. Jack Sparrow leaned back comfortably – he knew he had regained the upper hand and nothing could throw him off track now. He gestured her to go on. "You were saying, luv…?"

"Shut your hole, you sorry excuse for a Captain!" Silver spat at him. "You're…you're just despicable!" With that she spun on her heel and stormed away. The thought that she had no idea were she was or where she headed to didn't come to her.

Jack jumped up unconsciously when he saw Silvers form quickly disappearing, dissolving with the early dawn of day. He had gone too far this time. It didn't feel right to see her running from him like this– they couldn't part this way, he just _had_ to make her understand.

"Wait wait wait wait, luv" he shouted and ran after her, arms flailing up and down to keep him balanced. He really had had an awful lot of rum. Out of breath he caught up to Silver and held her by her shirt. She twisted to escape his grip and faced him. Beneath the mask of anger, Jack was surprised to see that tears had stained her cheeks. Why was she so upset? She couldn't have – _'no, you're right, she couldn't. Just stop it'_ Jack told himself.

"What do you want?!" she hissed and wiped angrily at her face.

He grinned cheekily. "Well, I wouldn't want t'go looking fer you a second time, would I?"

He'd expected the slap; actually he had intentionally provoked it. Maybe releasing her anger would make her feel better. It usually worked for women, he thought grinning to himself – simultaneously wincing at the stinging sensation. Working aboard his ship had obviously made her a lot stronger than he'd expected…

Would she listen to him now…?

"I most definitely deserved that…" he admitted quietly and Silver nodded vigorously, still trying to get away from his tight hold on her.

"Would you just listen to me fer a minute!" he said exasperatedly as she struggled with him. _Hellcat, hellcat, damn hellcat!_ he repeated over and over in his head while trying to control his temper. He wondered if she and Anamaria were related. They sure had the same temper…

Suddenly Silver ceased her attempts to escape and looked him square in the eye. The gleaming gray sparkle he found in her eyes scared him a little. What was she up to…?

"Listen to _you_?" she asked disgustedly. "Believe me, I heard enough. You're just like the others. Egoistical, disgusting and arrogant." Jack mockingly winced at each insult but suddenly let his arms drop and released her.

* * *

Silver didn't know what to do. What was he up to…? Reason and another, indefinable but strong sentiment were fighting an inner battle. One urged her to just get away as quick as possible and forget Jack Sparrow for good. The other told her that she couldn't just forget him, couldn't just leave.

She stayed rooted to her spot and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, gazing into Jack's dark chocolate orbs. She realized that this was the first time she had ever carefully regarded his eyes. They were so…beautiful. Mysterious. Deep. And the kohl…he was probably the only man that could wear it without looking completely foolish. Her lips curled up into an involuntary grin as they stood eye locked, neither saying a word.

* * *

_Why was she grinning?_ Jack thought, thoroughly baffled. Had she lost her mind? No, he had to admit it was the other way around. He had lost his, specifically in her eyes. He realized that this was the first time he had ever carefully regarded her eyes. They were a pair of shimmering pools that could change ever so quickly. Even now, the bright gray faded into a darker one as she smiled. Her lashes were dark and thick, thus making the contrast even stronger. He noticed the sparkle that formed as she smiled oh-so-faintly and had to grin himself. _This is absurd,_ he thought.

And it was. If there had been any onlookers they must have thought them crazy, their two ragged figures standing there grinning like Cheshire cats.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I – I didn't know…" Silver whispered quietly. Jack shrugged his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable.

"Aye, well, I got over it." He muttered. "Never mind now, I…I don't even know why the bloody hell I told ye. Doesn't make a difference now anyways."

"But it does, it does!" Silver said urgently and stretched out her hand to tentatively touch Jack's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. In response Jack only downed the last quarter of the bottle he had sometime during the last hour fished out of his coat pocket.

He really didn't know why he had poured out his heart to her. To make her feel piteous for him? Certainly not.

To get her into bed by telling a touching story? Possibly, but not quite. Jack Sparrow tried to push one thought that kept penetrating his mind as far back as possible.

_You care about her, don't ye? _Jack Sparrow shook his head angrily.

_Ye wanted her to know so she'd understand why you acted this way, didn't you?_

You want her to feel for you the way you feel for her, don't you? To love you… 

"No, no, **no**!" Jack Sparrow's fist thumped into his palm, accentuating his denial. Silver withdrew her hand quickly and her eyes took on a hurt expression.

This night she had seen a completely different side of the Jack she knew. Aye, she had always felt like she knew him better than anyone, despite the fact they had only met two weeks ago. But Jack's tale tonight had been heart breaking. She had all reason to assume that he was bluffing, but he had sounded so heartfelt that she couldn't imagine it. The fact that her tale was so closely allied with his made her feeling of sympathy for him even more intense. Even though that was probably the last thing he wanted: pity.

He had lost his father at six, had been sold and abandoned by his mother to work as a slave, had been betrayed by the only friend he had and after his decision to involve in piracy he had to face mutiny against him more than once. After the years he had learned his lesson: trusting is dangerous. His life had been one of solitude and he had never been able to regain that certain intimacy and trust shared with people dear to one. Aye, he had no doubt that his crew was loyal – but he would never go as far as to trust them with his life. After all, they were pirates and had to keep to the code. And neither had he ever loved and trusted a woman. And here she was, scattering all the good intentions he had had into the winds and almost causing him to open up again. And now she had succeeded. If only he knew surely whether he had done the right thing…

Silver didn't know what to think. Of course, none of this excused his actions towards her and she still felt like giving him a solid slap after his disrespectful words, but her anger had decreased considerably. All she really felt like doing now was hold him close and cry with him, open herself up to him like he had done – but he was Captain Jack Sparrow and his mood changed like the weather. She didn't dare talk to him yet. No, she had to trust him more before she would reveal her secret…

"And that's why I. Bloody. Don't. Feel. Like. Becoming. Attached." Jack Sparrow slurred drunkenly, more to himself, and thumped his bottle to the ground, interrupting Silver's thoughts.

She had expected something like this. He probably regretted telling her his story. But, if he liked it or not, his statement had revealed his true feelings. If there was any need denying it, then he was probably on the best way of becoming attached to her. Silver took a deep breath and wondered if this wasn't going to prove a mistake. Then she whispered, so only Jack could hear it,

"It's too bad then that I already am…" and with that she pulled him down to feel his full lips on hers.

* * *

_A/N: Really sorry for the long wait! Every chapter is getting harder to write and I don't even know why! They are certainly not getting better in quality…Any ideas on how to improve? _

_Thank you to Jackanory, psychotickitten (I'll try to make Jack more stubborn and not as uncomfortable :D) and LaurenLiz19 for your advice and all the other reviewers for your kind words! :-) _

_Till next time,_

_Sereture_


	12. Clear Horizons?

_Special Thanks to Copperstring, Jackanory, A.H.Smith (thanx for your advice!:-)), Depprulz (hope you understand now…?), Mandylor Mirage (yep, there's so many good stories out there! I just can't decide ;-)), psychotic kitten (Thank you!!) and Catz! You reviewers are the best! _

_Anyhoo, here's Chapter 12…_

_Oh wait. Sorry! Just one question to anybody who might know. How do you format your bio to get text bold or underlined?? cough yeah, uh, sorry for the bother. If you know though, please drop by and tell me ;-)_

_Ok, Chapter 12…for real now! _

__

**Sail on Silver Girl**

Chapter 12

Silver impulsively moved the palm of her hand across Jack's distinctive cheekbones to cup the side of his face as he responded to her kiss after the first moment of surprise. She felt his callused hands slide behind her neck, bringing her closer and enticing Silver to sigh beneath Jack's lips. He felt her shiver underneath his touch and let his hands glide up and down her back as their mouths moved over and over. As wild passion ignited their lips and hands were tangled roughly into hair, tugging in an effort to be even closer to one another, neither felt the need to deny any longer what they had known all along. Jack's thumbs graced her cheekbones and Silver locked her hands behind his neck, falling backwards and pulling him along atop of her.

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as she looked at him longingly.

"What?" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "What??" he repeated, "Here? Just right…here?!" When Silver just nodded feverously Jack simply shook his head in amusement. Never one to leave a woman wanting he dove down to capture her mouth once more while tugging at her shirt. Silvers slender fingers ran up his tanned back, drawing circles on his heated skin.

Somehow he sensed the presence of someone more than he heard the approaching footsteps.

"Jack, I was looking for ye! I thought ye oughta – " Burton, Jack's second mate and close friend, stopped dead in his sentence as he realized that his Captain was currently…occupied. "Honestly…" he muttered and eyed Jack scuffling to his feet and adjusting his clothes.

"Great timing, Burton…" he muttered, calming himself.

Was it just him…or did Burton really just see a blush creep into Jack's face…? But why would Jack, of all people, be embarrassed to be found with a whore? They all had needs once in a while… Burton peered closer at the woman who tried to straighten her ruffled self and opened his mouth in surprise when he recognized Silver. Then a grin spread across his face.

"Ahhh…Well, guess the little stowaway wont be left here after all, aye?" He winked at Jack and expected to be told off, but to his surprise his Captain merely smiled, a genuinely happy smile.

"No…she won't. That is…unless she wants ta, of course. Whatcha say, love?" He turned to her and saw her grey eyes burning with desire for him. She wouldn't say no. She couldn't. She couldn't do that to him, to them, not now.

"I'd gladly stay." She replied with an air of embarrassment, but Jack noticed the slight quaver in her voice and grinned to himself.

"Well, that's settled then!" Jack announced and bowed low, extending his hand to Silver. "M'lady?" She blushed shyly – her demeanor so very different from before…- as Jack pulled her up and followed him as he sauntered down the road, waving Burton good-bye.

"'Expect ya t'be on the Pearl by noon, savvy?" Jack called back over his shoulder and saluted him.

Burton merely nodded his head in amusement and smiled to himself. It had been a long time since Sparrow had been in so good a mood. What **was** it about them woman? He shrugged and was about to turn to the nearby tavern when realization hit him and he stopped abruptly.

"Oy, Captain! Wait up! There was something I came here t'tell ye!"

Obviously annoyed, Jack spun exaggeratedly slowly on his heel and glowered at Burton. Was this second interruption really necessary…? His eyebrows rose expectantly. This better be important.

"Aye, I thought ye should know this…"

* * *

Slowly but surely Ambera shrank into the distance and Silver watched it until it was merely a dark line on the horizon. She pitied leaving so soon – but, although she wasn't admitting it fully yet, she was immensely glad to leave with the _Pearl_ at all. What if Jack hadn't found her back in that alley? She'd either be dead or back to her old boring life. No, this was by far the better choice.

She was glad too that Jack had been reasonable and decided to leave. Who knew what those men that Burton told them about were capable of? Not that she was one to avoid a fight, but -   
She sensed the presence of Jack behind her and turned around.

"Sorry t'leave?" he questioned and propped his arm on the railing next to her. The distinct space he left between them was somewhat awkward.

Silver shook her head, then looked up at him.

"What were those men Burton warned us of wanting from ye anyway?"

"Uh…" he replied, faltering a little, but seeing her grinning encouragingly he clasped his hands together and continued. "Well…ye see, fer some reason them blokes think I owe 'em a couple o'ships. Not true o'course," he added and smiled reassuringly. "But they didn't seem too pleased and me crew thought it safer if we'd left. Marley's group of blighters is feared 'round here. Not by me, o'course," he added again, with that innocent look in his eye. Silver couldn't help but laugh, which she quickly tried to stifle into a cough.

"Understood, understood Cap'n. No need to explain yerself." With that she touched her temple in greeting and went to work the riggings.

* * *

Jack watched her in relief and surprise. He thought he could never have a normal conversation with her again. The last couple of hours she had been turned to herself and shy, avoiding him whenever possible.

Hopefully she'd never find out his real intention of leaving. Aye, it was true, he didn't fear Marley and his mates, and he was always up for an entertaining brawl – but not if it meant placing her into danger. He didn't know why he felt so protective of her; after all, she had shown that she was just as fierce as the rest of his crew. And still, he had thought it better to sail out of port as quickly as possible, avoiding any confrontations that could harm her. And the oddest thing of all was that he didn't mind as much as he thought to stand there like a coward, just knowing that it was for her good. His crew had protested already – they had felt like teaching Marley a good lesson or two. But he had stuck to his decision, not telling the crew the background of course. He wasn't about to be classified as a lovesick whelp! Although he assumed that Gibbs already suspected something of the sort… Jack grimaced. Whatever she would do once she found out his real intentions he didn't like to know. He knew how much she hated to be spoken for. She was just like himself: her own, fierce independent self. _Hellcat_, he thought and grinned. _I knew it the moment I set eyes on her._ Not that it made her any less attractive. Wait. Had he just thought that? He shrugged unconsciously. So what. It was true. He'd give up the fooling around and denial sooner than later, but she was obviously not up to that yet. Fine, he'd play along. Until she would, like every woman, fall for his charms. Jack cocked his head arrogantly. Aye, she was attractive. And smart. And her mysterious aura was enough for him to be oblivious to everything around him. _Damn it. That isn't a good premise when I'm supposed to be a feared pirate!! _But he had to admit he was rightly glad to have her back aboard. He sighed and ran his hands across the chipping wood of the railing, humming his favorite tune. Things would turn out well…they always did for Captain Jack Sparrow.

But perhaps, had he known what was on the horizon for him – and Silver – Jack might not have been as carefree…for dark foreboding clouds announcing a change in the winds for both of them were towering up on the seemingly clear horizon of their destinies…

* * *

_Reviews? Please? (They'd be lovely.)_

_(Oh and don't take that last sentence too literally. hint hint ;-))_


	13. Treading dangerous waters

_I know, it's been, what…months, I think! I'm sorry. Over summer I had no computer at all to work on this, and now that school has started again I am SO busy. The reviews were great though – a big thank you to each and every one of you! Hopefully at least this chapter is satisfactory, although I didn't have that much time to work on it…I'll improve, both with speed and quality!! (hope) :-)_

_Enjoy Chapter 13!_

* * *

One morning, three days after their departure from Ambera, Cotton's parrot announced what Jack's whole crew had been waiting for:

"Ship, ho!" it screeched and the restless bunch breathed in relief as white sails slowly appeared at the strip of horizon. The last days aboard the Pearl had been awfully tense – due to the tempers of their Captain. Gibbs, Anamaria and almost every other crewmember of the Pearl had accidentally interrupted and burst into Jack's attempts to get a few minutes alone with Silver. Jack grew angrier each time, frustrated because Silver just would not even let him _talk_ to her. Hopefully that ship on the horizon would take his mind off of things for a while…and also, their stock of rum already desperately needed immediate refilling that they hoped the forthcoming ship would supply....

Jack Sparrow was on deck at once and inspected the approaching vessel, which was so oblivious of the dangers it would come to face, through his spyglass. A cocky grin formed on his face and he rubbed his palms together in eager anticipation.

"Man the sails, it'll be French flag fer today, _d'accord_?" he shouted, impatient and enthusiastic like a little child as the striped flag was hoisted and flying in the light breeze. Silver had to smile at his changed behavior and felt excitement form in the pit of her stomach and she was grateful for the distraction this ship meant. Life aboard the Pearl hadn't been the same. Or actually – maybe it was. Here she was – _again_ -, avoiding Jack the best she could, given they were on the same ship, day and night. But now that she had seen a _different_ Jack she didn't dare just behave the same around him. For the first time in her life, Silver honestly had to admit, that she was shy. Jack was such a good man and he didn't deserve to be tricked or betrayed like he had been. She didn't want to hurt him like people had in his past, and yet she was on the best way of doing so. Silver knew that if he was seriously the man she loved, she would have to tell him sometime. It wouldn't be fair to keep that part of herself hidden and in secret. But was she sure that he really was that "one man"? That he truly was the one for her? Silver sighed in frustration. She just didn't know! Maybe she was just one of the usual girls for him and meant nothing. And even if she wasn't, once he knew the truth about her he would be horrified. He was a pirate after all! No one to match _her_.

Once again she cursed her past.

But he told you so much, he trusts you! Would he confide in …in any ordinary whore? And now, he's trying to talk to you – and what do you do? You're just behaving childishly, avoiding a conversation. If he thinks less of you, it's your own fault!

Silver unconsciously bit her lower lip. Yes, she would tell him. Right after they had sacked the vessel. 'No more excuses', she promised and braced herself for the upcoming tasks …and the hardest would definitely not be the attack of the vessel…

The ship - though it really was more of a _boat_, Jack thought mockingly - had now come into shooting range and Jack grinned devilishly as he ordered the Jolly Roger to be hoisted onto the mast. Soon the dreaded flag was fluttering in the wind and the crew guffawed at the sight of the shocked faces on the opposite deck. Jack expected them to surrender right away and save their lives, so he was immensely surprised when the sailors of the _Nicator,_ as Jack could now spell out, lost no time loading the canons and preparing for battle.

Suspiciously he squinted over to the bustling deck and jumped nervously when an anxious Anamaria grasped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he grunted, concentrating on the vessel lying in the waters in front of them.

"Cap'n, what should we do? Load the guns as well?"

"Aye, aye.."Jack murmured absent-mindedly, then cried out loud "Prepare for battle!", which was taken on with shrill cheers and aye's from the crew who immediately went to work.

The faces of the sailors of the _Nicator_ were pale but of a grim determination and each had a sword drawn as well as a loaded pistol ready in the belt. The Captain emerged from below deck and barked some orders, then glanced over to Jack, who narrowed his dark kohl-rimmed eyes. The bastard didn't seem anxious at all. Didn't he know that he was about to challenge the legendary _Black Pearl_..?

* * *

Oh yes, the Captain knew. And he was determined not to let anyone on that last one of pirate threat's escape his claws. He would, for once and for all, clear the Caribbean sea of those malicious scoundrels and buccaneers. He would become even more respected, even more honored – and a promotion wouldn't seem as unlikely anymore. His eyes gleamed with excitement and greed at the prospect.

He didn't flinch a second and kept his eyes on Jack Sparrow as he slowly raised his hand, signaling his crew to open fire.

Jacks eyes shot wide open as he leaned over the railing to witness the canon bulleting into the bow of his beloved ship. Flustered, then enraged he seized one of the grappling irons, simultaneously shouting orders to his crew.

"Man the guns and fire 'em!" His cry echoed like thunder over the deck of the _Pearl_.

Then, without hesitating Jack climbed onto the railing and flew over onto the other deck, legs dangling wildly as he tried to keep his balance.

'A bit too rash there' he thought as he winced in pain and landed most ungracefully on the _Nicator_. But now was not the time for thinking - quickly Jack got to his feet and unsheathed his sword to find himself already surrounded by several men.

Wide-eyed Silver saw a dozen of men entering the Black Pearl, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Jack fighting all alone on the vessel across from them - and it didn't seem like he was still mastering the situation. She was so distracted that she didn't notice someone advancing on her. Only when a slash in her shoulder caused blood to stain her white shirt red she grabbed her cutlass and jumped to the left, slowly moving backwards. Her opponent followed her, grinning triumphantly as he noticed he was backing her up to the prow of the ship. But Silver knew what she was doing. One eye still on Jack, she provoked him to attack her by issuing little lunges with her cutlass. He crouched, almost tiger-like and leaped at her, sword held high. Nimbly, Silver jumped to the side and witnessed proudly as he flailed helplessly in mid air shortly before he tumbled over the railing of the ship. Davy Jones would take care of him…

Turning quickly, Silver noticed Jack was still aboard the other ship, and she decided he needed help. Grabbing a rope as another man entered the Pearl, she swung across the space between the two great ships, coming to land right next to Jack. He turned, expecting another attacker, then smiled genuinely at her when he recognized Silver. She could have sworn he had looked relieved. Even in this situation his smile was contagious and she grinned back at him as they lunged into battle together. Yes, she would tell him. She owed him that much.

* * *

Silver was starting to tire out. Each time she lifted her cutlass her arm seemed to get heavier and, breathing heavily, she soon found herself backed up against the wooden door of the entrance to below-deck. The brawl was still as fierce as it had started, although she was sure that at least three quarters of an hour had passed. She had to stop herself from sliding down to rest on the deck and rubbed her shoulder desperately trying to drain out the pain from the wound she had received.

Suddenly the door behind her opened to the weight of her body and she almost tumbled down the narrow staircase. No one seemed to be down here…and while that thought passed through her mind, Silver had already slipped behind the door unnoticed and closed it behind her, sudden darkness surrounding her. Maybe she could find the riches surely aboard before anyone else did, impressing Jack…

Damnit!

She didn't want to impress Jack!

_'Nah, 'course not…but some rum would certainly please the **whole crew**, so why not try finding something'_ she assured herself as she found her way down the stairs gingerly.

"Blastin' hell" she muttered. "Don't they have any lights…"

Little beads of sweat started to form on Jack's forehead as he swung his sword around for the umpteenth time. He could see some of his crew struggling alongside with him while others were busy warding off intruders aboard the _Pearl_. Were they going to get out of this one alive…? Or should they throw pride overboard and retreat into safety? He dodged a sharp blow on his left and parried it as gracefully as he could, glancing over to his ship again and noticed several of his loyal crewmembers lying motionless on the planks. He felt a sudden pang of guilt and hot anger cursing through his veins, but his sensible side had made up its mind before he would lead his crew into their deaths.

"All return to the Pearl!" he roared. "Be ready to make way now. And hoist that anchor!"

A mixture of relief and frustration hit Silver as she heard Jack's faint voice on deck. Jack was still alive, she thought gladly, and in addition to that his decision for the – though not so heroic - retreat was very welcomed by the exhaustion she felt. On the other hand, she'd just found stacks of the finest rum, along with a breathtakingly beautiful chest encrusted with rubies as bright as blood and shimmering sapphires. There was bound to be one hell of a treasure in there, and she had already imagined Jack's face when she would show him. But Jack's voice had sounded strained; so she hastened quickly back up the dark staircase, leaving all treasures behind. All of a sudden she felt something warm and furry hurrying across her left foot. Taken by surprise, she jerked her leg and felt her foot slipping off the narrow steps and even as she fell she was aware of her hand groped helplessly into thin air. With a thud Silver connected with the hard planks of the storage room she had just emerged.

As she dropped into unconsciousness she cursed her cowardice: after all, which fearsome pirate had ever been known to fear a rat…?

"Anamaria, Jacobs, Roberts…" Jack muttered as he watched them clambering over planks, still fighting off the sailors and using the irons to reach the Pearl. He was still aboard the merchant vessel and planned to leave last, making sure that none of his crewmembers was left behind. His attention was distracted, however, by two advancing, determined men who had their swords drawn. Now that Jack was alone aboard the rival ship he had a hard time taking a stand and, though he had the odd suspicion someone was missing, he had no other choice but to grab a rope and sailed back to his ship above the heads of his stunned attackers who dodged out of his way. The rush in Jack's ears ceased as he felt solid ground beneath his feet again and he took the situation in at once. Though some of his crewmembers were lying injured on the deck, all of the other vessel's sailors that had entered the _Pearl_ were either bound by Jacobs and Anamaria or were dead. Jack's first priority though was to get the _Pearl_ out of shooting range and his orders rang across the deck. Cannons continued to fire at them, but none caused any serious damage. Slowly the _Pearl_ gained momentum and Jack looked behind him to see whether the vessel was following. Luckily for Jack Sparrow the Captain of the _Nicator_ didn't think this necessary, but this humiliating defeat and the jeers of the _Nicator_-crew would continue to ring in Jack's ears for days to follow…

* * *

_Hopefully I didn't loose too many loyal reviewers…how were YOUR summer holidays? I hated not having a computer…but otherwise I guess they were quite all right._

_Reviews, as always, would be lovely. AND they'd cheer me up – cuz school currently is giving me hell..! And once again I apologize for the delay. Sorry, sorry, sorry._

_Sereture_


	14. A Pirate's Prayer

_The reason that this chapter took me so long to write is partly cuz i'm not sure anyone is reading this anymore. Which is saaad. Apparently I have lost a lot of loyal reviewers over summer break, which I understand cuz it's hard to get back into a story after 4 months. But IF you're still reading this, please please please leave a review, ok? Thankieeees! (Especially to **cancat90** and **Cayenne Pepper Powder**! Thank you for the sweet reviews!)  
_

* * *

**Sail On Silver Girl**Chapter 14

The smell of burned flesh lingered in the musty air. The wooden boards were damp. Dirty water sloshed from side to side.

Silvers body lay motionless in a clammy corner of the brig. Her head bore a nasty gash across her right temple, and even in unconsciousness her eyes twitched nervously under the lids. Suddenly she bolted upright. Her wrist was hurting to the extent where the pain clouded her vision and she almost lost consciousness right then and there again. Clutching an iron bar she brought herself into a sitting position and rested her head against the cool metal. Her hair was a stringy mess of knots, her face was ashen, her clothes torn. At the sudden shot of pain she grasped her wrist and dug her nails into the skin to relieve the pain, when she saw it. Her grey eyes widened with shock as she recognized the perfectly formed 'P' shape just above her wrist. In disbelief she stared at it, until panic veiled her eyes and a salty tear fell to burn into the skin of her hand and she wailed in emotional agony.

With satisfaction Captain Malvata heard the guttural, tormented howl from below his chambers.

Silver thumped her fists against the iron gate, sobbing with anger of her submission. Then she ceased, falling back onto the damp planks and rested her head between her hands. Her fate was sealed. Marked like this, with the brand of a _pirate_, she could never return.

For three days Silver remained motionless, her eyes devoid of any emotion. Her cheek stung from the strikes she had received because she wouldn't utter a word to Captain Malvata, and her food had been taken away – each time untouched. Her cheekbones stuck out under her skin, which had turned a sickly yellow. Her eyes bore dark circles from the lack of sleep and her wrist was swollen and red. She had given up. There was no way she could escape, even if she wanted to. Once, while staring at a chest of rum just outside her cell she faintly thought of Jack. But the memory of him hurt a thousand times worse than her mark and she banished him, never allowing another thought of him to enter her mind.

On the third day she noticed a change in the sea that had become so familiar to her. The ship no longer tipped gently from side to side – it swayed dangerously back and forth and she could hear waves crashing and the wind moaning. To keep her balance she had take her head from her hands and hold onto the bars, but her eyes showed no sign of fear. They were empty and had lost the silver glow to them. _The faster the Nicator sinks_, she thought, _the better...And I will die a real pirate_, she added bitterly, _just like I always wished...  
_

* * *

Jack was standing at the helm of the _Pearl_, his face scrunched up in concentration, his kohl smudged and his hands were gripping the wheel tightly. The _Pearl_ was rolling from side to side and the pitch-black sky was illuminated for seconds by a flash of lighting followed by the ominous grumbling of thunder. He desperately, but in vain, tried to make out a ship in the distance, any sign of the _Nicator._ For three days he hadn't eaten, nor had he slept. When he discovered that Silver had been left behind he turned the _Pearl_, immediately taking pursuit of the victorious vessel. But the _Nicator_ seemed nowhere to be found and Jack was starting to loose hope, especially now with the storm coming. He cursed himself again for the umpteenth time when Gibbs voice rang faintly across the deck.

"Jack! Shouldn't we drop some canvas? The storm's mighty strong!"

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack called back over the cackling of the sails, but it sounded more like a plea to the _Pearl_ than a convincing answer. Gibbs stared at him, then shrugged his shoulders miserably and scuttled back below deck.

Jack's hands skillfully guided his ship, regardless of the wind and rain whipping his grim face. He pressed his eyes shut for a moment to block some of the unbearable pain he felt. Knowing that Silver's life was endangered he realized just how much she had grown on him, how much she meant to him. _If I'd just get one more chance_, he pleaded silently.

When he opened his eyes again warily to concentrate on the rough sea beneath him, Jack seemed to see a pair of white sails through the black night. Quickly he grabbed his glass and focused in. A ship, thrown from wave to wave, obviously out of control and destined to sink. Jack took the glass down. Hopefully there would be enough time.

* * *

The sailors aboard the _Nicator_ yelled in fright and scampered across the slippery deck. Several had already been lost to the depths of the bubbling cauldron that had once been the crystal clear ocean. They had gotten Silver out of the brig because every hand was now needed on deck, but she stood motionlessly between the hurrying crowd and not even the slashes of Malvatos whip could get her to climb the rigging. She stared out into the transformed sea, thinking of Jack. It didn't matter whether she allowed herself to think of him or not now anyway, since her death seemed inevitable.

A frightened shout rang out above the noise as the ship leaned starboard, the railing was almost touching the water. Everything slid downwards, until the ship was almost vertically tilted. Silver found herself holding desperately onto the mast. _Why don't you just let go? Isn't it too late anyway? _She pressed her eyes tightly shut as she heard the mast creak and splinter. The next moment she was falling through the rain, until she felt the sting of cold water surrounding her body and weaken her limbs.

She came to the surface gasping for air and one of her flailing arms felt the smooth wood of the mast floating next to her. Silver grasped at it with both hands as the next wave crashed over her. She just wanted to give up. But oddly enough she felt she couldn't - something seemed to stop her from letting go...

* * *

As Jack steered the _Pearl_ through the storm his knuckles turned white from apprehension. This, this was it – he had seen the _Nicator_ here, Jack was sure of it. Its remnants were floating around the Pearl. Remains of planks. A sail shredded to pieces. He was too late.

Jack lifted his face to the sky, wondering why the rain suddenly tasted so salty.

"Man over board! Man... - uh...Woman over board!" Roberts shouted hysterically over the howling of the wind. Jack raised his head, staring at him in disbelief, then came rushing over. Wave over wave rolled over the remnants of a mast beneath them, and someone hung on to it desperately...

"...Silver!" Jack whispered, and the next moment he had climbed onto the railing and was diving into the black pool. Anamaria shrieked in shock and thumped her forehead at his stupidity, mumbling something that sounded vaguely like "love really does make men blind...".

Jack came to the surface right next to Silver, grinning like a madman.

"Get me a rope! Quick!" he shouted as he pried Silvers cold fingers gently off the mast.

Half an hour later Jack sat in his cabin, holding Silver in his warm embrace. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was asleep. The cup of hot rum had spilt onto the floor because she had been too weak to hold it and her body was wrapped in a blanket. Jack gently held her, occasionally sipping on some rum to warm him up. The water really had been freezing; Silver must have had a lot of determination to keep stay alive since she survived this. He smiled, but this time it wasn't the typical Captain-Jack-Sparrow grin, it was a sincere and warm smile he dared only because he knew he was alone. He looked down at the sleeping figure in the crook of his arm. She had only been awake for about a minute, with a peculiar expression upon her face and her eyes staring off into the distance. When she noticed Jack her eyes started to glow, and the next moment she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Had Jack been religious, he would have thanked God for giving him another chance to hold Silver. Now, a pirate like Jack knew no religion - but he felt the surge of gratitude nonetheless and promised, by his pirate soul, that he would never let her go again.

_A/N: Is it going to fast? Is Jack out of character? I'd love to hear what you think! Remember the golden rule: The more reviews – the faster the update ;-) _

_Cheers,_

_Sereture_


	15. Truth?

  
  


Chapter 15  
Sail On Silver Girl

Silver awoke with a pair of familiar dark brown eyes gazing down on her. She blinked a couple of times and made out Jack's face, which bore a broad grin. His apparent joy was so contagious that Silver couldn't help herself but to give him a little smile of her own – even though she didn't feel like it at all. Her lips were parched and her head aching. She opened her mouth to say something, but not a sound escaped. Jack looked at her worriedly.

"What is it, love? How are you feeling?"

Silver cleared her dry throat.

"Water…" she managed to croak out. In an instant Jack was back with a glass of the cool, refreshing liquid and helped her set it to her lips. She drank the cup in one gulp and sighed in relief, dropping her head back down on Jack's shoulder. She was so incredibly tired. Jack stroked her shoulder soothingly.

"Gibbs put some ointment on your wrist. It'll heal, but I'm sorry love, I really am. This shouldn't have happened to you. You shouldn't have been marked like this." His voice was bitter. When there was no reply, Jack brought a calloused hand up to her face and was taken back by the heat she emitted.

"Mary mother o'god, that's one hell of a fever you caught!" His voice was thick with worry.

"We…" he gently lifted her head off his shoulder and got up. "..have to get you…" He picked her up, frightened at her feathery-light weight, and placed her quietly on his bed nearby. "…to bed.", Jack finished and propped up some pillows for her comfort. Silver weakly tried to protest but he would have none of it.

"Shhh…shhh.." he cooed softly and swept a strand of sweaty hair from her forehead. "Ye gotta get yerself some rest. Jack'll watch over you." With a small sigh of relief and submission Silver sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes; as she dozed off back into sleep she was trying to comprehend the thought of how different Jack acted. But she was way too tired for analyzing this now. Everything could wait. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Silver slept for three days and two nights straight. Every minute Jack could spare he would sit at her bed, anxiously waiting for her to wake. He had even let Roberts take the helm – a task that usually was only done by himself, the Captain. He ate little and drank a lot, to drown his fear, but in the last day he had noticed with relief that her temperature had gone down. The rest of the crew was slowly getting worried about their Captain, whose eyes were dull and circled with dark shadows from the lack of sleep. On the third night – Jack was almost about to doze off a little – he finally felt her stir. At once he was wide-awake again and cowered over her.

"Silver. Oy, love. Ye awake?" he whispered gently and almost starting dancing from joy when she opened her eyes wearily to look at him.

"Hello Jack." She spoke softly, her voice feeble from the lack of use. She managed a weak grin and stared up into his beautiful eyes. Jack tore himself from her gaze and turned to the bed table, offering Silver a glass of fresh water. She took it gratefully and smiled at him. Then she looked around, noticing she was in the Captain's cabin and that it was dark.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked timidly.

"Almost three days, love." Jack smiled.

"But you…you haven't …I mean have you…" Silver turned red. "…been looking over me this entire time?"

It was Jack's turn to become a bright crimson.

"Aye, I have. And…" he cleared his throat. "Uh…I'm glad you're better. Really." He grinned hesitantly. Silver's intent gaze made him uncomfortable. She brought a hand up to touch his face.

"Thank you, Jack."

"No big deal, love, I mean –"

He was silenced abruptly by Silver's incredibly soft lips pressing gently on his. Jack stared at her in awe when she pulled away and smiled softly at him. The next instant Jack had his arm about her waist, pulling Silver up to meet him in a passionate kiss. Finally he held her like he'd always wanted. Kissed her like he always wanted.

Her arms snaked instantly around his broad shoulders while his rough fingers moved behind her neck to bring her closer. Silvers hands tangled into his dark locks and her lips responded to the gently yet fervent caresses of his. She took in everything that was Jack and got lost in that intoxicating masculine smell of his. She gasped against his lips, needing air to breathe and they allowed themselves a gulp before the duel of their lips continued. But it no longer felt like a duel for victory. _Our dance in harmony,_ Silver corrected herself and almost giggled. She felt as happy as she hadn't in a long time. Her heart was pounding, her spirits were soaring and she felt a daring excitement. Jack broke away at her chuckle, breathing heavily and looking lovingly at Silver.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Jack. Kiss me." She begged, a hand on his chest, and Jack obliged, crushing her lips to his. His tongue snaked softly into her mouth, enticing hers to meet him. Silver ran her hands up and down his shoulders, her fingers circling on the small of his back.His shirt had lifted a little and she could feel the invitingly warm skin beneath her fingers. Slowly she slid them underneath the white garment. Meanwhile, Jack had not been idle. At his sweet caresses she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Only when she felt his fingers making their way under her shirt and up to her breasts did Silver flinch. She had almost forgotten. He shouldn't – couldn't – find out. Not now. She didn't want to ruin this moment. Their moment.

She broke away suddenly, pulling down her dirty-white shirt and glared at him. His eyes only held confusion and she had to look away.

"Love, I'm really sorry – I didn't…" he noticed Silver clutching her shirt frightened to her shoulder, avoiding his eyes, which were now narrowed with suspicion.

"Silver, love? What is it? Why…?"

Silver bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong with your shoulder? Here, let ol' Jack see…" He attempted to gently pry her fingers off the shirt, but she slapped him away. Jack stared at her in surprise, then furrowed his eyebrows and had her pinned effectively beneath him the next moment.

"Love, I'm not going to hurt you, but will you please let me check…" He stopped when he noticed Silvers eyes looking wide and fearful up to him. Then she lowered her eyes and he felt the tension leave her muscles. Taking that as a 'yes' he pulled down her shirt enough for him to examine her shoulder. Silvers head was turned to the side and her ebony hair covered the grey eyes that were brimmed with tears. She felt a warm finger caress her left shoulder blade. Then his astonished voice broke the silence.

"What is _that_, love?"

* * *

A/N: Not as long, but I wanted to stop here - you know that I love cliffhangers ;-) Plus, school really is killing me right now, since I've decided to do the stupid IB Diploma (I don't know if anyone actually knows about it…but it's hell!!)

_But, anyway, **wohooo**! I passed the 100 mark! Makes me feel muuuch better. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They were so sweet! Shoutouts to everyone! (please don't get annoyed by the smileys…I'm obsessed with them…) **Lady Fae:** I tried to hurry with the update (ok ok, could have been faster, I know…) Thank you! **Es: **taking you by your promise ;-) Here's your update! **colecole345:** yeah, he's different, isn't he? Even more in this chapter, I suppose…hope you still like it! **Mikella:** Wow, read it in one day! I feel really honored! Thanks!! **Mysterious Lady:** Sorry about the four months…wasn't planned like that :-) Glad you don't think it's too fast – I guess I'm just paranoid! Oh, and thanks for the review!! **Jyska:** Hey, thanks! That was a really sweet review! Hope you didn't get into too much trouble for your missing homework ;-) And I feel really flattered that you read everything in one night – wow! **Brittany Baker:** Yeah, Jack in love, isn't he cute? Thanks for the review, matey :-) ! **Jack'ssparrow:** Thanks – and seeeee, you didn't have to wait as long for this one – hope you liked it! **Kizume Bass:** Ohh, I'm so glad you're back! Missed your reviews ;-) And thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake!_

_And don't forget - keep those lovely reviews comin'! _

_Sereture_


	16. Confessions

I listened to Keane's Somewhere only we know as I wrote this chapter. SUCH a beautiful song, isn't it ? ...

Enjoy!

* * *

She felt a warm finger caress her left shoulder blade. Then his astonished voice broke the silence.

"_What is _that_, love?"  
_

* * *

Sail On Silver Girl

Chapter 16

At that question, Silver could no longer hold back her tears or contain the loud sob that erupted from within her. She rested her head in the crook of her arm to hide her face from him and began to cry uncontrollably. Jack cringed and withdrew his fingers from her as if he had touched something incredibly dangerous and stared at her, his eyes mirroring his helplessness. When it came to dealing with women's emotion, Jack was not very talented. He merely was a womanizer, capturing his victims with his charm until they were all too willingly to give in. But never did he have to deal with a woman in tears. Jack's face was contorted with discomfort and at the same time he felt incredibly sorry for her. He wanted to help her, to do anything to make her stop crying. His eyes were still fixed on her shoulder. What first looked like a burn mark was a black crown etched into her skin, delicately its dark and jagged spikes contrasted with her paler skin. One was smudged, uneven and imperfect: she must have struggled when she had been marked. Just imagining her in this forced pain made Jack's heart pound with anger.

Under the crown were two initials in a beautiful cursive writing: _K.A._ Jack felt confused, utterly confused. _K.A._? What did this mean? Silver whimpered and Jack was distracted from his thoughts.

He tentatively stretched out his hand until it hovered over her head, scared of doing something wrong. Slowly he reached out to stroke her hair and Silver gave another loud sob. Instead of instantly letting go, Jack instinctively scooped her up into his strong arms and held her close, his eyes taking on a faraway look disguising the emotion he felt as she dampened his shirt with her tears. Silver clutched to him desperately and twisted the fabric of his shirt between her fingers as she buried her face in his chest. Jack simply caressed her silken hair, soothing her with the repeating movement of his hand and just gave her time to let everything go.

He had already lost track of time when she ceased sobbing and only an occasional whimper broke the silence. He put a ringed finger under her chin and lifted it up until he stared into her red eyes that were bright from the tears.

"Will you tell me now, love?" he asked intently, with a more serious tone of voice than she had ever heard him use before. As she stared back into his dark eyes she couldn't help but thinking that in this case they really were windows to the soul. No, he really was earnest with her, he wouldn't betray her. No, never. And so he deserved to know.

Breaking the gaze she got up and walked over to the round window in the corner of his cabin. Staring out into the calm and smooth ocean she began to talk, her voice merely a whisper at first.

"I have been marked before, and...to me it is far worse than this pirate brand." , she started, her voice quavering slightly. Silver took a deep breath and continued to stare out into the sea. "It was my father who gave me this mark. No, Jack!" she said as she heard him getting up from the bed, clearly enraged. "No, Jack", she repeated, her voice softer. "It's not like you think. My father was a good man, I think I...even miss him, sometimes. But it wasn't his choice to harm me, it was his duty. He had to preserve our family blood. My father is the King of the island Antigua and I am the heir to the throne. As every other member of my family, I have been branded with the symbol of our royalty: the crown and the initials of my father, and his father, and his grandfather: Kasimir Altingis IV, which at the same time are the initials for Kingdom Antigua." There was a small pause in which Silver's eyes took on a faraway look, as if consumed by memories. Quietly, she continued her story. "But I never felt like part of the family. I knew my parents wanted a son for the heritage, but I was the only child my mother was able to conceive." Silver sighed and her thoughts traveled again until she felt Jack's warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled, but didn't turn around.

"I was never comfortable on the dreaded fancy events, where I had to dress up and act all feminine. The shallowness of it all disgusted me, and I always dreamed of a life of piracy. My dad used to read stories..." she remembered with a wistful smile. "I always imagined the life of a pirate to be perfect. Free like the wind, no restrictions, no rules. One night, shortly before I would turn 16 and be eligible for marriage, most likely spending my life with a pompous jerk I'd never met, I just had to do it. I ran away, wearing only the clothes I bought off the bakers' son and bartered a passage on a trade vessel. Great idea, wasn't it?", she asked bitterly, not waiting for Jack - who had opened his mouth to answer - to respond. "But my 'new' life didn't turn out to be as great as the stories told it. Several years of my life were spent in Tortuga, waiting for the day to pass to get drunk in the evenings and maybe engage in a game of cards. My life was boring, pointless, and I even started to think about returning home, although it was the place I dreaded most. But you have to understand, I had no where else to go! ... Then you came along. And..." At that Silver turned around to look at Jack. "And I thought this would change everything. That I could forget my past and just enjoy life the way I'd always wanted." There was a silence between them as each held the others gaze. Jack's eyes, they were so incredibly ...deep. And thoughtful, full of understanding and -  
Silver broke away abruptly, her eyes flaring with sudden anger and pain. "Now look what I have gotten myself into! When I dreamt about piracy I was merely a naïve little child! I was branded a queen - and now I'm branded a pirate, marked for life! It's...I..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to hold them back. Her small fists clenched at her sides. She had let her guard down several times too many already in front of her Captain.

"I just don't know where I belong." She whispered. "I just don't know..."

Silver turned abruptly and, her head held downwards, she stormed past a dumbfounded and distressed Jack, and disappeared out of the cabin without another word.

* * *

Several hours later Jack stepped out into the cool starlit night. A light breeze was ruffling the sails and the dark ocean was completely smooth and calm. He had been thinking, locked in his cabin for hours. When he saw the silhouette of a dark figure leaning against the railing he straightened the tricorner hat on his head and strode over. Silver had sensed the presence of someone behind her and turned around before Jack had yet reached her. She looked up to him, a calm, almost peaceful expression on her beautiful features that were striked with the paths her tears had made down her cheeks, and Jack swallowed hard as he gazed down at her. Suddenly, his words, that whole speech he had prepared to soothe her and explain he understood, left him. His mind was blank and he opened and closed his mouth helplessly, trying to find the right words,. He was hit by her exquisite beauty and the feelings that just the sight of her arose in him.

Without another thought Jack gently lowered his head until his lips brushed softly over hers. She closed her eyes and a shaky sigh escaped her mouth. That was all it took and slowly his lips descended upon hers in a sensual heartfelt kiss. She clung to him as desperately as a shipwrecked one would to a piece of driftwood and gratefully took his reassurance.

Jack had never been a man of many words...

* * *

__

* * *

_  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Replies in the next chapter, which I already started pats herself on back ;-) Keep 'em coming! I love your feedback, it really means a lot to me! Criticism is greatly appreciated too!_

_(Btw, the Antigua island really exist in the Caribbean, in case you didn't know. Just a quick note. :-))_

_Cheers, _

_Sereture_


	17. The Effects of Rum

**

* * *

**

** Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 17

"No, Jack! I really do not think that this is a good idea."

"But, love, I insist! It's important so that ye know – "

"For the last time Jack: I don't want to! Do you want me to live through this again? How will that benefit me in _any_ way?? I really don't think it appropriate. Or necessary, for that matter!"

Jack and Silver, both fuming, were glaring at each other. Two pairs of eyes lined with tiredness. The whole night they had spent talking, and Silver had been amazed at Jacks degree of understanding of her situation. He had comforted her, and made her laugh, and she had felt so much better. But then he had had this incredibly…_stupid_ idea of returning her to Antigua. To 'confront her past' or something. Why couldn't he just understand she wanted to forget? She didn't want to return to her past, she didn't want to know what had happened to her kingdom. Just Jack mattered to her, and she had thought he felt the same about her…

Jack used her silence to his advantage.

"Love…" he spoke softly, masking the hidden intention of convincing her. "Just for a visit. Please love. Trust me on this one." Silver stared past him outside the bulls-eye and noticed the sun was rising out of the ocean already and the morning dust slowly turned golden. She yawned as she realized how tired she was.

"Alright…do whatever you must, Jack." She mumbled in defeat and turned away with resignation.

"Now I just – " another yawn interrupted her sentence. "- want to sleep."

"The bed's all yours", Jack grinned triumphantly at his victory. His stubbornness always paid off. "Unless ye want me to join, of course…" he added with a wink, but Silver was already out like a light. He watched her sleeping figure longingly and realized he wanted nothing more than for Silver to let him love her. But he understood he had to be patient. Silver was not like any other women he had met. She was special, at least for him. And he would honor and appreciate that…specialness. There was not a man luckier than him.

Silently pulling on his coat and straightening his hat, Jack returned to the deck.

"Antigua, ho!" he mumbled softly, after giving Gibbs order to change course - secretly hoping that he was making the right choice. But he was sure that she had to face her demons, that she had to realize what life she was giving up before she could truly and fully belong to him.

* * *

After a long day of catching up on sleep, Silver awoke as the sun began to set and night was beginning to fall – feeling exceptionally refreshed. She pulled on a clean white shirt with billowing sleeves, loose dark pants and a matching vest as well as her black bandana. Jack was nowhere to be seen, but when she left her cabin she heard rum-induced raucous laughter and concluded that Jack must not be far off. Determined to make this evening a pleasant one for a change, she headed towards the galley. The crew must have had the same thought as her, for when she opened the door she was greeted with an atmosphere not very different to those of Tortugan taverns. The mood was intoxicating and contagious and Silver couldn't restrain that Cheshire-cat-smile seeping across her face. Nodding her thanks as someone thrust a bottle of rum into her hand she plopped down on a chair and watched Jack. He was standing grandly on a wooden table, apparently telling one of his great adventures to everyone who did or did not want to listen while several of his crewmen were howling with laughter. He winked at her as he caught her eye and continued with his story, which seemed to become more and more far-fetched and mind-boggling as the number of empty rum bottles littered across the floor increased. Slowly she swayed over to Jack, never losing eye contact and soon Silver was among his audience, oohing and ahhing to the most bizarre but undoubtedly _very_ _true_ absurdities of Jack's life, which he told with so somber a face that it was impossible not to laugh out loud. Silver enjoyed herself for the first time in days and cherished every moment of it. 

Suddenly Burton's voice was heard above the drunken chattering.

"Oy! Anyone 'ere up for a game o'cards?"

This was an opportunity Silver couldn't pass up and soon the circle of listeners around Jack cleared to sit around the table and receive their share of cards from Anmaria. Grumbling Jack got down from his grand stage and, uncorking a bottle of rum for his consolation, plopped down on the nearest chair and propped his boots on the table. His eyes didn't leave Silver, who was completely absorbed in the game, joking around with Gibbs. When she suddenly threw her head back and laughed freely out loud, Jack felt as if his chest would burst. Just seeing her made him feel…so much.

Silver was next to deal the cards and shuffled them with expertise. Her grey eyes met Jack's and her eyes shone with excitement as she gave him a genuine smile. She turned back to the game and focused on her cards, discussing the art of bluffing with Anamaria with much enthusiasm. When she had won her third game in a row, Jack –a wistful grin on his face - got up, sashayed over and moved behind her. Suddenly Silver felt his warm hands on the skin of her shoulders and turned around to grin up at him. He smirked back seductively and massaged her neck with his grimy, but oh-so passionate fingers as she arched into his touch.

"Are ye trying to exploit me crew…?" he drawled darkly, eying the growing pile of golden coins, as his fingers drew circles on her skin. Silver chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, aching for more of his expert touch. Tired of losing, Gibbs, Burton and the rest of the crew had already dissembled and started engaging in other activities that were mainly involving drinking and foul puns. Slowly Jack's fingers began to trail down her sides, but before they could reach their destination, Silver spun around with an expression of mock uptightness twinkling in her eyes.

"Captain Sparrow! I don't believe I've had enough rum to allow these kinds of actions!" She was trying her luck with a fancy British accent, but her slurring was clearly proving the opposite of her words. Jack's face scrunched up in confusion at the familiar choice of words before he grinned back. He raised a ringed index finger, and opened his mouth clearly to retort, when he stopped in midair, distracted by Gibbs voice bellowing from the other side of the room.

"Jack! The lad here be wantin' to 'ear the story of them skeletons! Do 'im the favor, will ye?" Gibbs shouted, and gestured to the scrawny looking boy who had been hired shortly before Silver had arrived aboard the Pearl.

"Ahh, splendid choice! It be one of me bravest deeds, aye. Be right there, mate!" Jack yelled back, a proud smile gracing his weathered face.

"Duty calls, love.", he purred roughly and winked at Silver. "Don't worry, I'll be right back…" he said with his enticing drawl and his fingers grazed her collar slyly. Silver chuckled again at his boundless confidence and watched him as he strutted over to the group of eager listeners. Tearing herself away from the hypnotic sight of his swaying hips, Silver grabbed her bottle of rum and slipped outside. As she gazed up at the sky she felt the urgent need to be as close to heaven as possible. Taking the bottle between her teeth she grabbed the rough coils of rope that connected the mast with the sails and it didn't take long before she was up in the crow's-nest, nestling on the tiny bank provided. She took several deep breaths of salty air and smiled into the darkness. Forgotten were the dangers and worries of the last days – for once, Silver felt truly happy, and she wanted to trade her life with no other in the world. She uncorked her bottle and felt the amber liquid burn down her throat and leave a satisfying feeling of warmth in the pit of her stomach. Right in the range of her vision a shooting star traveled across the infinite dark plain and left its glowing path. Though she felt childish, Silver voiced her impossible hope in a silent wish: _If only time could stand still and this moment last forever…_

_

* * *

_

She didn't know for how many minutes, hours she had sat up there, but her mind was abruptly shaken from wandering aloft to dance with the stars when the door far beneath her on the deck creaked open. Cautiously peering down (the rum did seem to have an effect on her balance…), Silver saw Jack's figure striding over the deck and halting at the helm where he stopped to gently caress his _Pearl_. His tri-cornered hat stood out against the night and Silver marveled at his appearance and his obvious admiration for his ship as his coat billowed softly in the breeze. His hands slid so gracefully, so passionately over the wood that Silver couldn't help but admit a deep feeling of desire for the proud Captain. Leaning back she watched Jack stare out to the now almost imperceptible horizon and heard him mumble incoherently, and she felt her heart would break with love. She had to close her eyes at the blissful emotions overwhelming her, but her romantic thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard a very off-tune humming from below her. Silver choked on her rum at this violation against all harmony and giggled. At once Jack's head shot up, peering confusedly into the darkness to spot the source of noise. When he saw her, his eyebrows raised and he assumed a scolding expression.

"Sneaky, luv, very sneaky. Hidin' up there and not being able to appreciate some good music, are ye? Well, let me teach ye…" Silver had yet to stop laughing and noticed Jack tossing aside his hat and starting to climb the ropes with great agility. Trying to suppress more laughter, she took a large sip of rum, but at that moment Jack's mockingly hurt face appeared at the rim of the crows nest and the rum spurted over the edge as Silver had to hold her stomach from laughter.

"And now ye're also wastin' the rum!" Jack exclaimed with exasperation. "Honestly, luv!" Silver slowly regained her composure and gave Jack a pretty pout. Her sparkling eyes were deceiving her apology though.

"I'm terribly sorry, Captain Sparrow. Wont _ever_ happen again."

Jack Sparrow heaved himself up on the wooden boards.

"I shall hope not, darling…" he grinned and pinned her arms effectively at her sides until her giggling finally subsided as a result to the intense look of his eyes. Suddenly he turned his head away and they sat in silence. Jack's deep voice broke the stillness, and its solemnity made Silver shudder:

"It's what I love about me Pearl. I mean – look at this!" His voice was wistful and he was totally entranced as he spoke.

"That ship, she gives me the freedom I need. Where else could ye have not only such a view, but such a …feelin' of vastness and liberty and completeness. And now she has not only given me freedom, she's also given me you…" His voice was unusually soft, and Silver turned her head in surprise. Jack wasn't looking at her though, but into the dark, his eyes were glazed and pensive. He distractedly moved his bottle of rum to his mouth and took a swig.

"I couldn't live without me freedom…" he mumbled. Overcome with love for him, Silver leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, meaning to withdraw, but he deepened it the second her lips met his, his hand snaking around her neck to bring her closer. Silver knew that if she wanted to keep Jack, she needed to grant him the freedom he craved. She wouldn't make any mistake so as to lose him.

Jack's lips tasted of rum and Silver couldn't get enough of him as she felt her own share of alcohol curse through her system.

"Jack…" she breathed between kisses as her hand moved underneath his shirt, but suddenly he withdrew. His slurred, seductive, careless voice was back, the one she knew.

"Love, yer drunk." He stated, his breathing heavy. "It's not like yer not incredibly cute – " He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth "- charming –" Another kiss. "- and absolutely amazingly attractive when yer drunk…" This time the kiss lasted longer, as if he needed to muster all his strength to withdraw. "…but I be not the scoundrel of a pirate to take advantage of a gal's state…savvy?"

When he saw her eyes burn light gray with anger and frustrated humiliation, he hushed her with another kiss.

"Believe me, luv. Ye'd want to have full awareness of yer senses when yer with Jack Sparrow..." He winked at her and his voice sounded as cocky as always.

Silver couldn't help but grin and nestled into the crook of his arm, holding her bottle before her as she gazed at the amber liquid.

"I suppose I am…jus' a liiiiittle bit intoc – intoxi…drunk…" , she slurred as her head descended onto his shoulder and she felt the warmth and security of Jack's arm around her, breathed in the familiar air of him and heard him chuckle.

The last thought before she fell asleep and her breathing turned even was the feeling of utter satisfaction and happiness that overtook her and guided her into her dreams. And, nestled in Jack Sparrow's arms, she for once felt wholly at peace with herself.

* * *

_Uhhh, noble Jack. What a shame! ;-)_

_Looong chappie for me. Not used to it. At ALL. (Working on myself there, seee?) And I must say, I am THRILLED by the reviews! So keep it up, they mean a lot to me! Plus – y'all know the deal. The more reviews, the faster/longer the chapter! (Me hopes…)_

**Colecole345**: Thanks again there mate! Glad you're 'lovin it'!!

**Kizume****Bass**: Thanks, I'm really glad you're back and still liking it! Hopefully no mistakes this time either ;-)**  
cancat90**: Yeah, well she was sick, but she slept for three days, so she's muuuch better ;-) Thanks for your review AND for telling me bout the repetition. It wasn't meant like that …**  
Lady** **Fae**: Sorry bout the cliffie! But I didn't put one this time, seeee?**  
Fayna**: Of course I'll finish! Thanks for reviewing!**  
Mistfox14**: Evil? Me? Neeever! :-) Here's the update!**  
Ilyena****kozain**: Uhoh, you scared me there for a sec! Viruses?! Better update quickly then…g  
**Jyska**: nice French there! And yes, school is horrible! Hope the update was quick enough though…**  
Katie**: Hey there almost-neighbor! I actually figured out your sentence after some time! Yay! The spelling's a bit off, but otherwise…;-) Thanks for your advice!!! I really am not much of a dialogue person…but I'll try! Tell me what you think!**  
Kurama13**: Really glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**  
Lonaargh**: Here's what happens next! Thanks for the review mate, and tell me what you think about this chapter!**  
Psychotic** **kitten**: Yay! You're back! Glad you're still reading this!!! Thanks for reviewing, and tell me what you think!  
**Jack's** **Sparrow**: Wow, that's so sweet! A smile on your face? Yay! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Jess**: I'm not sure how many more chapters, but maybe like…6? No idea. Thanks for telling me about that repetition error, I bet it was confusing! Fixed it now though!**  
Punkdpirate**: Yeah, can't help the romance ;-) Good that you agree though! Thanks for reviewing!**  
Doe eyed dryad**: Uhoh, hope your sleeping's back to normal! Aww, well it's still some chapters till the end, so don't worry! Thanks for the sweet review!

Well, that was that, and pleeeease keep the reviews coming!

Btw, anyone catch the phrase from _Blow_? :D

Until next time,

**Sereture**

**

* * *

**


	18. Home again

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 18

Confused shouts somewhere below her woke Silver from her deep slumber. Drifting out of her pleasant dreams, she opened her eyes for the blink of a second until she closed them again, unconsciously snuggling closer against something temptingly warm and comfortable. Her arm was draped across Jack's stomach and her head had dropped from his broad shoulders to his chest. Jack was mumbling inaudibly into his beard, though his eyes were still closed as he slowly drifted into consciousness. It all felt too restful and...perfectly peaceful for her to get up, and so neither had any intention of ending their nap anytime soon. Suddenly though, as if she remembered something, Silver's eyes flew wide open. With horror she noticed that her right leg was dangling off the tiny space they were crammed to into nothingness. Cursing softly she moved even closer to Jack, seeking safety from the chilling heights. They must truly have had a pair of guardian angels to have survived the night up here!, she thought with gratitude. Taking a deep breath, Silver noticed that her stomach was rather upset – whether it was from the rum (she was horrified to realize that she reeked almost as badly of it as Jack!) or the scary sight of waking up meters above her hammock, she couldn't tell. The salt-scented sea air did help though, and Silver's eye caught Jack's sleeping form lightly snoring beside her. Damn him for looking so roguishly beautiful and yet angelic when he was asleep, Silver thought lovingly. His defined cheekbones, those full, fascinating lips and that adorable goatee of his, which –

"Arrrr! Would ye kindly quit staring, luv! Can't a man get some sleep!"

His outburst caused Silver to blush and lean back hurriedly, as somehow her face had become closer and closer to those seductive lips she had just been contemplating.

Through her abrupt retreat she suddenly found herself hanging over the edge and a silent shriek escaped her lips. But at once she felt Jacks strong arms tighten about her and whisking her back into safety. She felt somewhat guilty but satisfied as she noticed the shocked expression on his face that had replaced the irritation of her staring at him – clearly he had feared for her. Silver's heart jumped and she felt as if she could hug the entire world. He really did care for her, then.

Jack was surprised at the bright smile, which lighted up her whole face and made her silver eyes sparkle, that she gave him.

"Well, good morning, love, I guess it is. Try bein' more careful. I don't fancy fishin' ye outta the sea this early in the morning." Jack said gruffly, yawning to accentuate his point and trying to be cross with her, but the smile tugging at his lips betrayed him. And a lovely morning it was. The sun, brightly rising out of the ocean, adorned the waves with a shimmer almost too brilliant to look at, and each drop of the salty spray that reached Silver and Jack seemed to be a pure diamond, glistening in the light. The sky was painted an even blue, with no cloud to be seen anywhere, and the rippling of the waves swayed gently against the _Black Pearl_, while a couple of seagulls were circling its mast. Jack was standing behind her as Silver took a deep breath of the fresh morning breeze and closed her eyes in joy. Wanting to share her infinite happiness with him, Silver turned and was about to pull Jack in a spontaneous tight embrace when she narrowed her eyes at a dark strip appearing on the horizon. Jack, watching the change of expression in her face turned too, but his face lit up after he had consulted his spyglass. Silver was looking up at him in confusion – could this be another vessel, a second threat when all seemed well now? Wordlessly he handed her the glass and as her eyes focused she could make out the dark silhouette of a city making a contrast to the glaring sun, with its towers and churches. Not just any city. Silver swallowed hard. It was her port. Her city. Antigua. She wondered what it would be like to see it again. Though she had managed to suppress it successfully, Silver suddenly felt a pang of longing to see home once again. Her eyes seemed to look beyond as she put the glass down, and she couldn't help the fevering ache and excitement she felt at returning. Jack looked down on her eager face and felt a little proud. He knew she had secretly wanted to come back. And this way had other advantages; he would be sure whether she really was serious with her love for him. Whether she would leave her home from him. Only then would he dare to open up to her.

Anamaria had finally spotted the two up in the crows-nest and hollered at them angrily, though a little amusement was laced into her voice:

"Oy, ye two lovebirds!" At this, Silver blushed, and she was amazed at the, though almost imperceptible, crimson shade that Jack turned. "Care to help at all?! We're expecting to reach port in less than an hour!"

Suddenly, Jack lifted up his finger, as if he remembered something.

"Before I forget – there's something I got ye. And I want ye to use it in Antigua. There's no need to rouse suspicion." Silver raised her eyebrow in surprise and watched his enthusiastic smile. Eager as a little child he climbed down the rigging and motioned impatiently for her to follow. He led her, almost dragging her behind him to his cabin and opened the door, letting her hand go as he rummaged about in a drawer.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed proudly and turned around, a dark green robe draped across his body. The beauty of it was stunning. The neckline, which was low, but more moderate than the dress of a common whore, was lined in black lace, as were the arms and the frills on the bottom. The dress itself was of a mesmerizing green satin that seemed to change shades as Jack turned and twisted with his childish enthusiasm in front of her, pretending to dance with an imaginable lady. He bowed exaggeratedly as he placed the dress in front of her and stroked the cool fabric proudly. Receiving no reply from Silver he sheepishly gazed up at her.

"'Though it'd suit yer eyes…", he shrugged hopefully.

"It's beautiful!" Silver whispered in awe. At once, Jack's eager eyes lit up again. "Aye, it be one beauty, ain't it! I got it in Ambera, shortly before we left. I think this is were it comes in handy. Glad ye like it…Jack's taste has never failed him." Jack smirked.

Carefully Silver examined the fine material and was all too willing to try it on. The princess-side in her seemed to be showing through already. Jack swayed to the door and hollered for Anamaria to help Silver get dressed. Grumbling, Anamaria entered, but as she saw the gorgeous dress even her masculine taste was awed. Quickly she shooed a protesting Jack out of the cabin and locked the door, smiling at Silver.

"Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

* * *

Slowly Silver ascended onto the deck, taking care to lift the satin as she walked to prevent possible stains. True, the corset was still as uncomfortable as she remembered, but it felt amazing to be wearing something this exquisite once again. When her eyes were accustomed to the bright sunlight, she saw with surprise that they were almost ready to dock. Already she could make out the harbor and the little streets and alleys leading into the city and to the castle. Something seemed odd though. But Silver was distracted from Jack, who had turned around to greet her.

His eyes were wide and his jaw had fallen, the smart remark dying on his lips. He swallowed hard.

"Ye…ye look…absolutely stunning…" he managed to gasp. Anamaria chuckled. It was one of the rare times she had the pleasure of seeing her eloquent Captain at a loss for words.

Silver really was striking. The green of the dress was a beautiful contrast to her silver-gray eyes that were lined with a thin line of coal. Her dark hair, ridded of the bandana, was falling naturally straight to her back, held back by a thin braid. Thanks to the corset, the dress clung perfectly to her curves and hugged her bosom just tight enough to show the right amount of cleavage. The light shade of rose that Silver had turned at Jack's compliment only embellished the beauty and made her look lively.

Gracefully she stepped towards Jack, who had gotten his voice back and demanded for her hand. Pressing a kiss in an exaggerated gesture to her hand and bowing grandly, Silver giggled and played along, marching up and down the deck with Jack by her side to the appreciative stares of the crew.

With no one paying attention, it was no wonder that the Pearl bumped unguided into port. At once a shriek of horror accompanied by his peculiar flailing arm movements escaped Jack at this unattendance and he immediately jumped to the helm and navigated her safely into the harbor while Silver peered over the railing and into the city. The satisfied smile died on her lips though as she regarded the cozy little streets of her hometown once again. Now she knew what had bothered her. They were completely deserted. Her eyes darted from left to right, but there was not a single person in sight. No bustling merchants, praising their goods. No children running around, playing their games and stealing an apple now and then. Not even the harbormaster was present. Silver stared in horror. What in the blazes had happened here?!

* * *

_A/N: A savvy Christmas, Fröhliche Weihnachten, Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noel and God Jul to you all, especially my dear reviewers! (If you're from any other country, tell me how to say Merry Christmas, savvy? ;-)) Hope you like my little present (and it's not even that short! Weee! :-)) – and be nice and leave me one too cough review cough :D _

_Wish you all lots of presents…such as our dear Jack wrapped up, just waiting to be _un_wrapped. Yum. ;-)_

_Love,_

_Sereture_


	19. Black Satin and Jealousy

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 19

Tentatively Silver stepped onto the grounds of her homeland. Supported by Jack's careful hand, she walked as steadily as the dress and her frantic mind would allow her. Her eyes jumped anxiously from left to right, scanning the scenery that lay before her. Jack let her hand go and stayed behind as she walked slowly across the harbor. The shack-like boat-house was still there, she noticed. Many-a-days in her early youth had she come to play with the boys her age that worked here for a couple of pennies: of course without her father's approval. A princess like her shouldn't have anything to do with a pack of mangy dogs like they were. But the sound of waves bumping against boats and the smell of fresh paint brought back the memory of that cherished playground. She slowly opened the rusty door of the shack, peering inside with nostalgia plaguing her mind, but it too was empty. As deserted as the rest of her beloved city. The heels of her shoes echoed eerily in the silence as she wandered into the cobble-stone alleys: the "Treasure Island", host of the captains and crew coming for trade looked bleaker than ever without the brawls of drunkards; to her right the bookstore, whose endless rows of wooden shelves filled with books had never ceased to amaze her – yes, even the old bakery was still there. And the doors and windows of every single building, without exception, were covered with black satin, billowing in the breeze. Everything looked so dreary and dark that Silver turned around to Jack for comfort, who was looking at her from the harbor amidst the sea of black; to him she seemed almost like the little child she might have been, fearful and lonely, with no one to help her now.

Jack resolutely stared back at her, though the distressing look mirrored in her face was almost too heartrending for him to take. At his attempt to smile supportively and the sheepish shrug of his shoulders Silver couldn't take it anymore. Turning abruptly away from Jack she lifted her skirts and began running towards the direction she remembered castle of her father to be, her heels echoing loudly in the silence. Since the town was situated on a hill, she was quickly out of breath but did not cease running until she reached her destination located on the highest part of the city.

Captain Jack Sparrow kept his eyes on her diminishing form until she disappeared around the corner. Watching her anxiously he tried to decide whether to follow her, but knowing that she needed some time alone, he settled on letting her be for a while. Turning towards his ship and the curious crew that had lined up on deck, Jack slowly walked back, noticing his steps getting slower and his boots getting heavier with the second. He kept looking back, and was so lost in thoughts, that even Gibbs deep baritone could not distract him

"Jack. _Cap'n!_ **_Oy!_** Still on this world, Sparrow?"

After blinking confusedly and feeling caught, Jack shouted back at Gibbs in defense.

"I…" Jack cleared his throat. "I'm thinkin' mate, ye should mind yer own business and leave yer Captain to his, extremely smart _and_ valuable, thoughts once a while!"

Narrowing his eyes at this undeserved haughty comment, Gibbs expression softened after regarding Jack's worried face closely.

"Why don't ye follow 'er. I'd do it. Silver's a great lass. She won't mind..."

At the mention of her name, Jack's eyes became stormy, but he reconsidered the rude remark he was about to holler at Gibbs.

"Suppose yer right…" he mumbled. Elaborating the following words with flamboyant gestures he continued: "I mean, it's not like I'm following her or anything. Nay, I'm simply…making sure that nothing happens to her. I mean, it'd be awful if that lovely dress with that exquisite shade of green was torn and…- oh to hell with it, who am I kidding?" His lips parted in a wide, pleased grin that lit up his entire face and he winked at his crew with sparkling eyes, before storming off towards the streets as excited as a little boy. The crew responded with loud laughter at this unusual sight of their Captain, and Anamaria grinned knowingly. To her it was undeniable: the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was most definitely in love.

* * *

After his first eager attempt to find Silver as soon as possible, Jack had to admit that he had no idea where he was. All alleys looked the same to him. Dark and empty. Astonished he gazed around the deserted city that seemed almost dead. The silence was eerie, and Jack swallowed hard at the bleak sight of shacks as well as beautiful mansions covered in black. He reached the town square and noticed that even the water fountain had run dry. Whatever had happened here? He cursed himself for bringing Silver here and making her upset. Couldn't he just have left everything the perfect way it had been?

The nagging feeling of guilt let him search for Silver with desperation. Jack even tried calling her name a couple of times, but the ghostly echo that had reverberated through the empty streets soon shut him up. His pace quickened though, as the sight of a mansion, even castle, of outstanding beauty and extravagance on the highest peak of the city came into view. The roofs of the three little towers were covered in gold and the grand wooded gate was held by golden nails. The park that led to the entrance was well kept and the most exotic flowers competed for attention with impressive old oaks. Jack's mouth stood agape for a while and his pirate heart beat faster at the sight of such riches. He walked slowly and the gravel crunched underneath his boots, but suddenly, at the white steps of the entrance he seemed to see a figure lying. A figure in a green dress.

"Silver!" Jack gasped, and ran towards her, taking the direct way through the trees. Catching for breath and looking up before he reached her though, Jack faltered and jumped behind one of the great oaks. Peeking out from behind it, he could see Silver lying at the ground, sobbing, her face buried in her arms. The compassion he felt for her almost broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to enclose her in his arms forever.

But she was not alone. Kneeling beside her was a handsome man Jack guessed to be in the late twenties. He was talking soothingly to Silver, his hand stroking her hair. Jack could barely make out Silver's whispers.

"But…Jonathan, it cannot be. My father…he..."

He couldn't decipher the man's answer, but his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight he witnessed next. Taking her gently by the hand, the young man pulled Silver on her feet and into a hug.

"I must express how glad I am that you have returned.", the man spoke softly, and Jack saw Silver smile weakly. Releasing her, the man took Silver by her hand and ushered her inside. Only when the door fell into its lock did Jack realize that he was grinding his teeth and had clenched his fists.

* * *

_Ack. Almost no dialogue. I don't know about you guys, but I find chapters/stories with little dialogue quite boring sometimes. Please let me know what you think, and tell me if thatt bothers you too or is ok, so I know what to change. Thanks a million for the feedback! My reviewers – you are the best! _

_Love,_

_Sereture_


	20. Rewinding the Past

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 20

"'I must express how glad I am that you returned'", Jack mocked with a fake British accent, but his eyes betrayed his humorous voice. "Talks like he's got a stick shoved up his arse…damn pansy", he muttered and kicked at a wooden cornerstone to his left. Instead of toppling over though, the block staid put and Jack found himself clutching his boot-clad foot and hissing angry curses in agony. Ambling along the road and down to the harbor, Jack's mind was replaying images of the man hugging and whispering to Silver as if to torture him. "'I love you, Jack'", he repeated now in an exaggeratedly high-pitched voice to resemble Silver's. "Shoulda guessed she was drunk…"

His mind calmed a little as the _Black Pearl_ came into view.

"My love…" he murmured affectionately, and added, almost warningly: "My _true_ love", as he caressed his ship from afar with his dark eyes.

Gibbs was approaching him, but Jack dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Not now, Gibbs." Leaving a dumbfounded Gibbs behind, Jack slammed the door of his cabin right into his face. Grunting, Joshamee turned and disappeared into the galley to ask whether Ana knew more about the mysterious melancholy and irritation of their Captain.

True, women _were_ bad luck, but they did know more about these kinds of things.

* * *

Inside his cabin, Jack immediately fell into a nearby chair, and propped his boots lazily onto the table scattered with compasses and maps of all sorts. Leaning back on the two hind legs, Jack reached behind him and pulled a dirty bottle out of an adjoining cabinet. The amber liquid sloshed back and forth as Jack uncorked it and tilted his head back with desperate greed to guzzle almost half its contents at once. Wiping his hand on his lips and tasting the sweet essence of rum on its back he sighed in relief. Though diffused by alcohol, his thoughts nonetheless turned immediately back to Silver. Unconsciously Jack had clenched his fingers around the bottle until his knuckles were white and with a loud crash the bottle connected with the opposite wall after Jack's realization of this…despicable _weakness_ he displayed. 

"What have I done?!" he groaned the next moment, already fingering for a second bottle. "Wasted precious rum! What'll be next? The bloody whore'll make me burn my ship?!" His last words came out as a yell, which was followed by a cautious knock on the door.

"Jack…?", the tentative voice called out. "I trust ye…_won't_ be having dinner with us then…?"

"Ye guessed right, Ana. Bugger off already." , he barked, and heard Ana huff indignantly at this less than friendly reply.

A couple of hours later Jack's eyes were glazed and his vision blurry. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho…", he mumbled softly, and collapsed almost soundlessly onto the floor, cradling his seventeenth bottle of rum in the crook of his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile Silver was sipping expensive cognac, though secretly all she longed for was some real rum now. Opposite her on an equally expensive couch sat Jonathan, her childhood-sweetheart and best friend, and his hazel eyes mirrored deep concern for her after having heard her story. She didn't remember him as handsome, maybe it was the unfamiliar sight of his marine suit. He had been announced primary commander of the royal fleet a month before. 

Silver broke the gaze between them and glanced around the room. Though this had been her home for more than twelve years and almost nothing had changed, Silver felt oddly out of place. The golden frames that held portraits of her father's royal family, the grand fireplace with its ivory ornamentation, the silk that cushioned every couch, every chair: none had changed.

Actually, that was not entirely true. One painting had been covered, with the same simple black satin she had seen on her way through the streets. Slowly, Silver placed her glass onto the table of glass and made her way over to the frame, ignoring Jonathan's attempts to stop her.

Her slender fingers grasped the fabric and pulled it off quickly. She had never seen the painting before, and found herself staring into a pair of eyes identical to hers. Their green intensity was dulled with a peculiar sadness, almost hopelessness. Silver couldn't tear herself away from the sight.

"He was mourning for you. He lost his only child after all…" Jonathan's dim voice broke the silence. _And now he was dead._ Silver turned to him and quickly covered the painting again. She was sorry for having caused so much pain. But at the same time, she realized that this place truly wasn't what she wanted. She had made the right decision.

Lost in thought, Silver was suddenly distracted by a pair of strong hands on her shoulder.

"I am glad that you have come to take your rightful place now. Your people need a queen. Finally, the last of the line has returned."

Silver turned in shock at Jonathan's words and stared at him, her grey eyes wide.

"No, I…I cannot! This is not what I intended, you misunderstood, I mean –"

She felt him study her face intently, almost lovingly.

"Do you know that you've grown even more beautiful?", he whispered, his hands sliding down her arms gently. "You'll be the perfect queen."

The blush that had crept up her face at his compliment was quickly replaced by anger as she tore away.

"I will _not_ be queen."

Jonathan's expression softened as he saw how anxious Silver was. Taking her shaking hand, he pulled her beside himself on the couch.

"Imagine, Sylvia, it would be wonderful. Remember how we planned to marry when we were young? It could be reality now! We'd be the perfect king and queen, and our kingdom will thrive under our leadership." His hands were now on her knees, not demanding, just with the rush of enthusiasm that shone in his eyes as well and that threatened to drag her along. "I still love you, Sylvia…", he whispered.

If she could have felt any more shocked than she felt before – she was now. Having heard her real name after so many years brought back all the disgusting memories. And Jonathan's confession did nothing to help that feeling.

She averted her head and gazed at the hands on her knee. She noticed how well kept they were, how clean. _So unlike Jack's._

Jack.

Gently she pried Jonathan's fingers off her knees and looked into his eyes. His radiant smile was almost unbearable. She felt guilty wiping it off his face.

"I have found my true love, Jonathan. I'm sorry."

His jaw dropped.

"What? But…but who? Don't you remember our promise –"

"We were children Jonathan. Innocent, naïve children. Please, I –"

"Who is it? Who else has managed to pry into that well-hidden heart of yours, Sylvia??"

"It's Jack Sparrow, Jonathan. I love him."

* * *

_Dundunduuun. Poor Jack. Having to sleep with rum bottles. Feeling all alone. Sad, isn't it?  
And there's that man you wanted, sakhara291 :D (If you're still reading it, that is…) I'm sorry for the annoying words of speech Jonathan uses. He's upper class and all that stuff though. Aaaanyhoo, hope you liked this chapter. _

_Hope y'all noticed that I updated rather quickly ;-) With reviews, the next chappie might be up just as fast…;-)_

_Thanks for the feedback, Lady Fae, Dlsam, Rose Atlee, Crooning Waterfall, NovemberWind, The lady of the shadows, Miss Cleo, jess, punkdpirate, Deja (did you get past the fourth chap...?) colecole345 and LoLoMo!!! _

_By the way, as Crooning Waterfall pointed out (thanks! I wouldn't have noticed! :-)), it's the one-year-anniversary of my story. Weeee! Didn't realize that. Wanted to get the new chapter up on time, but I was too stressed. Anyway, that was my pointless random babbling._

_ Ah, yes, before I forget. I am also in the process of fixing my other story, so it'd be great to check for updates there, cuz I think it wont be sent out to anyone on author alerts if I just change content of chapters. Well, expect updates there in the next week!  
_

_Have a lovely rest of the weekend…_

_ Sereture…who suffers review-addiction_


	21. Reconciliation

**Sail on Silver Girl**

Chapter 21

Only after a minute of silence did Sylvia dare to lift her eyes from their intense study of the intricately patterned floorboards beneath them to look at Jonathan. His fists were clenched and his eyes stared blankly out of the curtained window into nowhere. She winced internally as she realized that Jonathan still meant and had kept true to their promise of years ago. But she couldn't make herself love him. Not after she had found Captain Jack Sparrow.

She tentatively moved closer to him and her mouth went dry. Silver desperately tried to think of something to say – _anything_ – that would not endanger their friendship. After all, Jonathan was her only connection to home and her most cherished childhood comrade.

She could feel him flinching under her touch as she held his shoulder.

"Johnny", she spoke affectionately, addressing him like she did when they were younger. At this familiar former epithet for him though, his features turned rigid and pained.

"You must understand, Jonathan. Please, do not blame me – "

With a sudden movement Jonathan interrupted her and swept her hand off his shoulder and got up, desperately trying to hide the pain evident in his eyes. Without another word he made his way over to the mahogany door, the heels of his polished boots echoing ominously in the hall. Then, he was gone, the heavy door crashing into its frame leaving behind an uncomfortable silence and a shocked and hopeless young woman.

* * *

She estimated to have paced the hall for hours now, contemplating how to confront Jonathan. She bit her lip as she thought of his earlier behavior, fearing to anger him again. She did not want to lose him – but she would not give up Jack for the sake of their friendship either. She _had_ to think of something. Finally Silver felt she couldn't take it any longer. Wringing her hands, she gathered her skirts in a bunch, cursing the inconvenience of such a garment, and walked out of the hall in search for Jonathan. She had barely closed the door behind her when she noticed a shadow in the adjoining bedroom. She pushed the door opened further and noticed him sitting slumped on the bed with his back to her. She swallowed hard and moved into the room, the sound of her step causing Jonathan to whirl around. Resigned, he was about to turn back when Silver grabbed his wrist. 

"Jonathan!" she said sternly. "We _have_ to talk. Quit walking away from me." Seeing his stubbornly resistant expression as his eyes locked with hers Silver realized that this was _not_ going to be easy.

Half an hour and a couple of sherries later, Silver felt a little more relaxed.

"…so please don't blame me Jonathan. It is not my fault. It just – it…it hit me and I can think of no other. I _belong_ with Jack", she concluded pleadingly and prayed that he would understand. Her mouth was dry from talking this much and she took a sip of her sherry, awaiting his reply. She had told him all; how she'd ended up in Tortuga, met Jack and everything in between. Hopefully he would understand the special connection between her and Jack. And hopefully he would not give up their friendship because of it.

Jonathan's eyes still expressed his disappointment, but his expression had softened considerably. He squeezed her slight hand and gave her a weak, reassuring smile.

"Of course I understand," he spoke softly. "How could I not? I just wish this would have turned out different. And to think – defeated by a dirty pirate…", he added sulkily.

Here Silver had to intercept.

"Jack Sparrow is not a dirty pirate! He is not like the others." She watched the expensive sherry slush as she twirled the stem of her glass between her fingers and gathered all her courage:

"I want you to meet him..."

Jonathan's expression was shocked and disgusted. He let go off her hand and turned away.

"…Right now."

* * *

"That pirate?" Jonathan objected as he hastened behind Silver down the streets. She had not given up and he had reluctantly been forced to follow her. The ocean had drowned the sun long ago and he did not dare letting her go by herself at this hour. 

"I don't think that is a good idea. Besides, it is dark already. Let us wait till morning, at least", he almost pleaded. Meeting the man to whom Silver had given her heart did not tempt him in the least at the moment. Impatiently and without verbal response Silver locked arms with him and resolutely directed him to the harbor. She was eager to see Jack and just the thought of him made her smile despite the shocking news of her father's death and Jonathan's revelation. She didn't know how she would have pulled this through without knowing that Jack was with her. _Always_ with her. That was what he had promised, wasn't it?

"You'll get along fine", she reassured him, too impatient to be with Jack again to realize the pain she caused Jonathan, who felt disgusted and empty just thinking about this man, let alone _meeting_ him. "He really is a great man…" Unconsciously Silver slowed her steps and her eyes became dreamy. Jonathan clenched his fists at his sides. Why did she play with his feelings like this!

"…and a pirate!", he hissed with irritation. Silver shot him an angry glare, but softened into an apologetic smile and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, John. I just…" She paused. "I thought you two might actually get along well. I so wished for eat. At least try, will you? Do this for me…Please?"

Silver smiled innocently up to her friend. There was a moment of silence. Then a sigh.

"Oh…alright!"

Silver grinned like a little girl. She knew it: her "you-cannot-deny-me-that-single-wish look" along with the big puppy-eyes always got her what she wanted in the end.

"This way, young man…" Silver giggled and flourished into a grand bow indicating the direction of the harbor. Jonathan grimaced. What had he gotten himself into? Then again, he thought sarcastically, this night seemed to be filled with firsts. The first time he had confessed his love, the first time his heart had been broken…the first time he would have to meet a pirate. But if Sylvia wished it so, there was no place for self-pity or sarcasm. He would do anything to make her happy, and that man she fell head-over-heels for better treat her properly. It was his duty to make sure she would be in the right hands…

* * *

Silver was almost bouncing down the streets. Her love for Jack seemed to consume any anger or grief she should have felt. Returning to Antigua had been a wise decision after all – and she had Jack to thank for that. 

Finally she felt light, as if she could put everything behind her and start all over. With Jack. She had come to accept her past, and she did not want to forget it or lock it away as before. Simply not minding would do the trick. From now on, everything would be better. Fortune seemed to have finally ended up picking her, and things could only go uphill.

Although her smile was contagious to the extreme, Jonathan couldn't bring himself to return it. He grimaced sourly as the _Black Pearl_ came into sight and did not heed Silver's attempts to make him go any faster.

The wooden planks creaked beneath their feet as Silver hurried to Jack's cabin. She would tell him how much she loved him. No more hiding, no more pretending. Their behavior seemed so childish to her now, and she couldn't wait to talk to the man she loved. Jonathan and him would get along, she was certain. It was hard not to get along with her best friend. She smiled gently at Jonathan as she thought of him, and moved to rub his arm as she saw his pained expression.

Before she could say a word though, the door to their left was opened and out came a (_very_) drunk Jack. His eyes seemed unfocused and he blinked a couple of times before he could make out the blurry shape of Silver holding onto that phony wig.

Silver's expression was no less shocked at the sight of Jack in this dreadful state, and it was impossible to describe the utter look of disgust and contempt on Jonathan's face.

Several painful moments of the staring between the three passed before the silence was broken, though not necessarily for the better…

* * *

_A/N: Hello me dears, and, first off, thanks for the reviews of course! Although, I don't feel very motivated – I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter is up! Ha! I know I'm mean, but school's horrible right now and I **crave** some reviews! Alrighty;-) Please don't kill me! I hope you liked this chapter – let's see how Jack will respond. Doesn't look too good now, does it? _

_Until next time – and don't forget those reviews, aye?_

_Sereture_

_Btw, happy belated Valentine's day! Hope y'all got cards/flowers/rum bottles from Johnny Depp, like I did! ;-) Heheheee…_

…_I wish…_


	22. Jack's Mistake

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 22

Jack Sparrow positively reeked of rum and his movements were even less precise than normal. He steadied himself clumsily on the door frame. The piercing look of his dark eyes scared Silver and made her feel a little guilty. The next moment she scolded herself though: guilty for _what_, exactly? She hadn't done anything wrong! Not that she could recount, at least...

"Why d'ye bring th' pansy aboar' me ship!" Jack roared suddenly, unable to enunciate properly, then focused on Jonathan, his voice filled with a frightening hatred. "Well, I'm so glad t'see ye, mate – " His smile was fake and his eyes cold. "-'ave some rum, will ye. Usually never share me rum, but seein' yer such a bloody good _friend _to Silver 'ere, methinks I can make an es—eks—exception, eh? Cus tha's what he is, ain't so, Silver? A bloody good _friend_!" Silver merely stood on the wooden planks of the _Pearl_ and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth was agape, while Jonathan looked at her with a mixture of helplessness and contempt at the man before him. Jack blinked again, waving his hand as if awaiting a reply. Silver's eyes grew pitiful, and, thinking that this must be a horrible misunderstanding to be fixed right away, she let go of Jonathan's arm and stepped towards Jack. He, however, immediately backed away, holding his rum bottle as if it were a defense before him.

"Ye better stay where ye are, Silver", he hissed warningly, but her name from his lips tore at Sylvia's heart and she moved closer to reassure Jack.

"Didn't ye hear, wench? I said stay where ye are! Or better yet – get off me ship! And take that wig with ye, or 'e'll end up as a bloody pulp!" At his harsh words Silver recoiled in shock and her eyes grew hard, simultaneously daring Jack to continue and pleading for him to stop.

But the captain of the _Black Pearl_ continued to rant on.

"Well, I'm _so_ glad fer ye both – a friendship should be treasured, aye?", he mocked, suddenly alarmingly sober. "It's like the friendship me 'n Ana share. Ain' that righ', Ana?" , he called to the dark-skinned female pirate, who was about to walk past them and stopped dead in her tracks. "Cuz she be _my_ bloody good friend!" Now Jack was almost yelling, but the agonizing noise was abruptly cut off as he crushed his mouth on the lips of a stupefied Anamaria. It only took seconds before Ana realized what was happening and rewarded Jack with a hearty slap and a string of Spanish curses, but these seconds were enough to shatter Silver's heart.

Her eyes started to water, but she had enough self-control to maintain her defiant façade. The instant pain was now replaced, or at least numbed, by a thundering rage at her -_former_- lover.

"Jack! Whatever happened to you?" But as that last attempt to calm Jack failed, Silver hissed back at him.

"You are despicable, Sparrow."

After failing still to receive a reply other than a miserably unconvincing chuckle, Silver shot Jack a look of contempt and stormed on deck, Jonathan following close behind.  
Had he been sober though, Jack might have seen the hint of sorrowful regret veiling her eyes.  
And had Silver taken a more careful look, she too might have seen a very similar expression glazing Jack's dark features…

* * *

Her determination to remain calm crashed abruptly; Silver couldn't help the tears streaming down her rouged cheeks and falling on her silky dress as she stepped into the cool night and took hasty gulps of the fresh air. Her vision was blurry from her tears, and she only barely managed to rush down the gangway without tripping on her skirts and tumbling into the water beneath her. All she could think of though was leaving this dreadful place as quickly as possible, and yet, every step she took cut into her heart like the stab of a knife. Nonetheless, Silver kept going, and only once she had reached the park guarding the castle did she falter, realizing how out of breath she was.

Sobbing and cursing, she slid down the stem of a towering lime tree and sat at its roots, unable to stop the flow of her tears. Her dress was stained, but Silver couldn't have cared less. She hated Jack for making her cry. She yelled out loud into the night with frustration when she realized that since she had met Jack, she had cried continually. She couldn't even remember the last time she had to shed tears before meeting that despicable bastard – he had made _everything _so much more complicated.

When she saw Jonathan hastening around the corner though, Silver quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and got up. She unconsciously straightened her dress and blinked a couple of times. The pity in Jonathan's expression almost made her eyes water right away again. Silver felt mortified; she had been praising Jack - that stinking bastard! - over everything, and here she was, humiliated by him in front of the friend she hoped to impress. Finally, _finally_, she had thought, she would have been able to share a bit of her luck, and prove, that fortune had finally ceased ignoring her. And then Jack had to debase her in this way – Jonathan would never understand what she saw in him. He would think her a desperate, pitiful woman. The expression etched into his features made her want to slap and shout at him. He didn't understand. Jack wasn't really this way! But then how could Jack have done this to her? _How?_

_

* * *

_

Unknown to Silver, Jack was just asking himself that very question, and had a hard time justifying his previous behavior to Anamaria. But she would have none of it. Silver's sudden, determined exit had sobered him quite a bit, and thanks to Ana dumping his 'stubborn skull', as she preferred calling it, into a bucket of iced water, the world came quickly rushing into balance again.

Well, not quite.

First there was the angry female pirate, who –Jack just had a slight suspicion- would have loved to –and almost did- drown him in that bucket. Even Jack's charm couldn't get him out of this one, but when Ana saw how sincerely crestfallen her captain was feeling, the woman in her merely sighed and spared him his well-deserved strikes. Instead, she accompanied him to his cabin. But _that _turned out to be quite the mistake.

"Ye don't understand, Ana." Ana sighed inwardly. _Here he goes again_, she thought. _Staring at some distant spot, who knows where, and _complaining_. Men!_ She spat on the floor. Jack was too dazed to notice and continued.

"I mean, _I_ don't even understand. I don't know what came over me but, - but seeing her with that pompous bast – , I mean, officer or whatever he was, it was just –"

This had been going on for a quarter of an hour already and Ana had just about enough of Jack Sparrow's lovesick wining.

"_I_ understand bloody well, Jack Sparrow! Ye love her, she loves ye, and then, of course, there must be some o' that drama around it. Tha's why _I _don't get meself in love. But blasted hell, get your arse up, Sparrow and _do something_. Blame yerself for once, will ye? I've been seeing how ye look at her, and I really don't feel like havin' to suffer a lovesick captain for the next months, so will ye please do us all a favor and get out there! Ye can still get her, ye know that, don't you Sparrow?"

Jack raised is index finger, about to criticize Ana on the lack of 'captain' in her addressing him, but his hand turned limp when her words sank in.

"Ye…ye think so? Honestly, Ana?"

Anamaria eyed him for a moment, suspiciously narrowing her eyes at the sincerity reflected in his eyes.

"You really mean it this time, don't you?" , she asked, her voice softer. "And aye, I think so Jack. She loves ye just as much as you love 'er."

The wide grin that tugged at Jack's lips was contagious.

The next moment though, his face fell, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can't do that. Hell, Ana, _I'm_ the man. I'll not be about t'crawl back to her and – "

"-and make both yer and her life better!" Anamaria couldn't believe what she was hearing and her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and able to have as many women at me feet as I want! I can't just go gallivanting after a single woman and admit _lovin'_ her too." Jack looked horrified and, apparently having found a very convincing argument, he raised his ringed finger:

"'Tis just not right, and me reputation will suffer grea-"

"Quit the macho talk, or I'll reconsider kicking ye in the buttocks fer that …invasion of yer mouth!" Ana hissed. Jack's next words died on his lips and he creased his brow. Then he grinned at Ana.

"Ye be right, ye be right. As always", he sighed dramatically, but full of eager anticipation. "I'll get her back. Th'pansy's not got a chance." Jack got up and was at the door in an instant.

"Oh, and Ana. Quit pretending. I know ye liked that kiss." And with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes Jack Sparrow was gone, leaving an exasperated Ana gasping for air and turning a slight shade of crimson.

* * *

Despite it all, Silver managed to contain herself. She did not want to appear hurt in front of Jonathan, not by any cost. Shakily, she brushed a twig off her emerald robe and attempted a grin, which she failed at miserably though. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something that would relieve the situation of its awkwardness, but had to close it again because she feared her voice would give her away. Feeling utterly discomfited, she pushed a wisp of hair behind her ear and lowered her eyes to the paved walkway beneath her, which was littered with leaves and flower petals. _Father would never have let his garden come to this. _But Silver decided she liked it this way. Wild. Lawless. Natural. Just like the sea…just like _Jack._ Silver flinched and inwardly cursed the pirate captain. 

Jonathan sensed her discomfort and understood that compassion would do nothing for Silver now. Knowing her as well as he did, Jonathan knew that it would be best to pretend everything was normal. And even though he was enraged by the way Silver had been treated, he felt that this was not the right time to voice his concerns. Instead he too lovingly twisted a stray ebony strand back in place.

"Come on. I think we could both do with a bit of dinner now, don't you think?" Silver looked up, clearly surprised. He was so considerate! She was glad he didn't press the matter. Giving him a thankful smile, she nodded. Jonathan smiled back encouragingly a started to walk towards the mansion. Silver was simply staring at his back.

"Jonathan."

When the sound of his name broke the hushed chirping of the crickets, Silver couldn't believe that it had been _her_ voice. What had come over her? But looking at her considerate, loyal, and – yes, admittedly handsome, and long-lost friend Silver felt eternally grateful to know him.

Jonathan turned, surprised, full of worry, and walked a couple of steps back towards her. Silver was glad her tear stained cheeks that had had now turned slightly blushed were disguised in the darkness of the night.

"Yes, Sylvia?", he questioned with concerned curiosity. Silver didn't reply and stared into his moonlit eyes with amazement. Why hadn't she realized it before! Here he was, the man any woman would wish for. He would _never_ hurt her like Jack had just done. And he loved her. Still. After all these years.

Feeling his hand resting warm on her shoulder, Silver unconsciously leaned in closer until Jonathan's mouth was hovering mere inches over hers. She craved the comfort he seemed to radiate and the distraction he could offer. Instinctively she licked her lips and placed her hand over Jonathan's. He withdrew first, shuddering at the feeling of her body so close to his. But when Silver stayed put and he gazed into her gray eyes, his own indigo ones, that had first been concerned, then confused, changed to a desirous blaze at this hope for requited love and he felt daring. Very slowly closing the space between them, his lips came to rest softly on hers and the concert of the crickets resumed as their mouths melted into one under the silver light of the moon.

* * *

_A/N: so…what did you think? My personal Easter egg to you – a longer chapter than usual! ;-)_

_Do you guys think Jack changed minds too quickly? Well, he is a pretty spontaneous, not to say 'carefree' man, so …Was Silver OOC? I hope Jonathan is still a likeable character, because she is supposed to have a hard time deciding…_

_Yeah, basically just tell me if anything seemed off:D_

_I know I tend to rush into things because I want to get it all down, but yes – feedback greatly appreciated, as always! Thanks for all the reviews, especially to my faithful reviewers! Same deal as last chapter, savvy:)_

_Oh and another thing. I'm a little scared this story is very cliché. (And I have a odd feeling the ending will definitely be...) Is it? _

_Anyway, wishing you a good Easter and a great start to spring!_

_Cheers,_

_Sereture_


	23. Distraction

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 23

"Jonathan…" Silver whispered between heated kisses and he released her from their frenzied embrace for a few seconds, dipping his head to press his lips to her hand. When he lifted his eyes again, Silver could see nothing but infinite love reflected in the two orbs and the sensation of feeling loved soothed her tormented heart.

In the end she didn't know how they ended up in the creamy-curtained bedroom or the ebony bed – she felt lost, dizzied by Jonathan's kisses and the feelings she couldn't make sense of. As the careful hands of her childhood sweetheart slipped under her dress, the image of Jack flashed before her for a split second, but she pressed her eyes shut tightly the next moment, pulling Jonathan's mouth down for a fervent, longing kiss._ Forget Jack…_a nagging voice told her. But as hard as she tried, Silver had a difficult time denying that this was incomparable to the passion between her and Jack.

Nonetheless, Jonathan offered distraction – and very pleasant distraction at that. The caress of his soft lips on her neck made Silver gasp and she gratefully returned the favor; he made her feel again, and yet he managed to numb the pain that Jack had caused her. _Forget Jack…_

As the last flicker of doubt died and Silver sank into a sensuous haze, any image of the pirate was wiped from her mind and she gave in to sweet temptation. In the treasured moments of oblivion she gripped at Jonathan, holding on as if she feared for her life, his name was spilling from her lips, and Jack was forgotten.

Momentarily, at least.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I offended ye, Silver, but I be Captain Jack Sparrow and –" 

Jack sighed and kicked a pebble up the street. "Nay, that's not a good idea", he corrected himself.

"How about…'will ye please forgive me Silver, ye know that I need ye, and I'd do anything to get ye back'." The next moment Jack's eyes widened in shock as he mouthed the words again. He shook his head: "Nono, now let's not be _too_ mushy, Jack. Ye're turnin' more and more like Will, that eunuch and, personally, that's scarin' me a little." His hands described an absurd series of explanatory gestures as he talked to himself, thinking of a better, more Sparrow-like apology.

"'Ye are so beautiful Sylvia, yer eyes shine like…like…like the silver scales of a fish in the sun, and I need ye like I need me rum, so please don't leave me fer that wig.'" Jack pondered this last attempt for a few seconds, thoughtfully stroking his goatee between the grimy fingers and at last his face lit up proudly. "Aye, that should do it. 'Even rhymes. And compliments are always good! Women like 'em", he assured himself and smoothed his moustache before unconsciously quickening his pace.

Although the sun had already set, Jack was not about to give up finding Silver, and now, with his speech all practiced, he was sure the pansy would not stand a chance. He glanced at the mansion as he passed it, but all windows were dark and the house seemed deserted. He gazed down onto the labyrinth of streets below him, down to all those alleys were Silver could be, and frowned. Aye, finding was going to mean a long night – but no worries: _Captain_ Jack Sparrow was more than familiar with looong nights…

* * *

_The Black Pearl is bustling with activity as it slowly backs out of the dock. Sails are hissed, commands shouted, knots untied and the heavy anchor chain stowed safely inside. As it grows smaller and smaller, without yet sinking behind the horizon, the sky begins to darken. Ominous clouds cover the sky, and before long the first heavy pearls of rain slacken the sails. Gusts of wind begin to whip the sea, and waves of foam are starting to form. Soon the Pearl is dancing among them, thrown back and forth like the fragile toy of a child. Just as the heavens seem to clear again, a low rumbling shakes the planks of the ship. The lightning bolt strikes without warning – the main mast crumbles immediately and catches fire. Despite the rain the flames spread quickly, igniting anything and everything in their consummation. Quickly, the pride of Jack Sparrow is no more than a ball of fire, mimicking the sun as it drowns in the ocean, pulling the captain and his loyal men along into the depths._

With a silent gasp Silver woke, sitting up rigidly in the warm poster bed. Her forehead was lined with sweat, and her grey eyes were wide in shock. Sighing in relief she sank back into the covers as reality dawned on her. _Silly dream. Just a silly dream!_ she repeated over and over again as her rapid breathing slowly steadied. Instead of falling asleep again though, Silver stared blankly at the ceiling, then at the man next to her. She waited for her heart to beat faster, for her stomach to flutter excitedly at his sight, anything – but the empty feeling wouldn't fade. Aye, she had spent a lovely night. Nonetheless it had been incomparable to the heated passion in the sharing of just a single kiss with Jack, and looking at the sleeping form of Jonathan, she felt absolutely nothing.

Disgusted with herself, she removed his heavy arm draped across her stomach and got up. Silver shivered as her bare feet came in contact with the cold stone floor and she quickly gathered her dress that was flung across the intricately carved ebony stool. Glancing through one of the velvet curtains she saw the lush forest outside obscured by the early morning mist. The sun had not yet risen, and Silver was glad that Jonathan was not awake. She wouldn't have known what to say that could express the shame she felt. She had _used_ him! But maybe, so she hoped, a walk would clear her mind about a future with Jonathan. A future guaranteed to be safe, secure, and full of love – from his side, that is. Nonetheless, she had a choice to make.

It was with pain that Silver realized, perhaps the choice had already been made for her. Who knew whether Jack was still docked in Antigua or whether he, and if just in the heat of the moment, had decided to simply leave her behind…?

* * *

Jack was tired and disappointed. His confident stroll had died with the enthusiasm after failing to find Silver. He had peeked into every street, waltzed into every tavern – most of which were closed, draped with the same black satin. The sight was depressing, and now, in the early morning mist, Jack felt bleak and hopeless. He noticed with surprised that he was back at the beach, only a few hundred meters away from the _Pearl_. Turning his back onto the beloved ship he kicked at the sand, and, lost in thought, he kept strolling along the coast. If only he had another chance. Here was the one woman for whom he felt something more, something purer than lust, and he messed it up. Although there were no onlookers in sight, he pulled down his tri-corner hat to cover his utterly discouraged frown.

* * *

Though she had planned to visit her father's grave, Silver realized that her feet had unconsciously carried her to the shores of the ocean. The feeling of the coarse sand beneath her bare soles soothed her inner turmoil and her mind became clearer as she sighed into the salty wind. Her emerald dress was loose and fluttering in the breeze, as she had decided to abandon the corset. The satin was cool on her skin; her hair was pulled back carelessly with a couple of pins. The rolling of the waves woke memories of Jack, and her eyes became dreamy as she remembered the first kiss they shared. Her face broke into a subtle, nostalgic smile as she thought of their chance encounter, of her disguise and Jack's bet. _If only, if only…_she sighed longingly as she stared into the waves for a long moment, before continuing her path through the dunes.

* * *

After a few more minutes of strolling about, Jack casually flopped into the sand beneath him, mumbling to himself. But this time he was preparing a speech for his first mate Ana – he could already imagine the look of pity on her face when he returned without Silver. But Jack Sparrow would have none of that. It merely meant going back to being his old-self: unattached, uncommitted, free – simply, a pirate. Before he could assure himself once again of this mantra though, Jack Sparrow yawned unwillingly and the waves lapping against the sand seduced the exhausted captain into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Aww, poor Jack. I want to cuddle him. :)_

_Sorry for all the jumping around, from Jack to Silver and back. I just wanted to show how both react to the situation, and then end up at the same place or something…Oh well, the story is most definitely nearing its end. Probably only one more chapter to go. But before that I wanna thank all of you for the feedback…  
**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff**: Hehe, you didn't need to worry – my story isn't supposed to be too cliche ;-) Jack walking in on them would be overdoing it. Hope you didn't give up on it…  
**Sparrow's Someone**: Your reviews are great – I really appreciate your feedback! But it's true: you haven't updated in a looong time! So, get on with that Jack/Ana story – but don't forget to review ;-)  
**smeggin-brilliant**: Wow, thanks, I'm really glad you like it that much!  
**someone**: Nope, he's not catching them. That would be too cheesy. Hope you liked the new chapter – thanks for your review!  
**KieraLee**: Thanks for the Llamas…:D and for the review of course! Glad you like!  
**psychotic kitten**: Ahh, my faithful reviewer is back! Hope that chapter answered your question…;-) Thank you for the sweet review!  
**Rose Atlee**: Your reviews make me smile! Thanks for the feedback, and glad you aren't too hard on the cliché-ness…  
**Lady Fae**: Here. More story. Yay. :)  
**Forensic Photographer711**: Thank you! Hope you still enjoy it...?  
**Ravynette**: Awww...how nice of you! Thanks!  
**harry's marauder chick:** You're watching the movie! Ahh, I'm jealous!_

_Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated…_

_Till next time_

_Sereture_


	24. Finale

**Sail On Silver Girl**

Chapter 24

The fine sand caressed the soles of her bare feet as she descended down the dunes toward the beach. Silver squinted at the horizon – a frail line of warm orange announced the end of night, yet it would be at least a couple of hours before the sun had completely risen and the morning fog disappeared. As her eyes scanned the shore she noticed that her eyes became misty at the thought of never returning to the life at sea she had come to enjoy so much. Without wanting to admit it, Silver's eyes were searching for the _Pearl_, but the large black ship wasn't in sight. With Jack gone, she had lost both the love of her life and the ticket to endless freedom on the oceans. As this realization hit her, Silver feared her knees might give way. She wasn't made to be a queen, and the thought of turning a pompous landlubber again made her sick.

Suddenly her eyes caught the silhouette of a dark figure contrasting to the white of the sand. Silver couldn't distinguish whether it was a particularly large piece of driftwood, or a human, though the former seemed more probable as she couldn't imagine another person as daft as her to go gallivanting along the beach in the wee hours of morning.

Her curiosity was awakened though, and Silver casually slid the rest of the way down the sandy dune, thankful for any distraction that would take her mind off of Jack.

Her thoughts wandered back to Jonathan. Yes, leaning back into his strong, loyal arms and letting him take care of her would offer a relationship guaranteeing security. But also one promising boredom. Silver needed the thrill, the endless adventure that seemed to follow Jack Sparrow any- and everywhere he went. Jack impersonated the freedom she craved, the desire to live life to its fullest, the boundless excitement of sailing the seven seas and the overwhelming lust they had shared. It had been Jack who had made her feel these extremities. Jack had made her laugh, he had made her yell and cry, and slap him. Silver was no longer an empty shell when around the roguish pirate: Jack Sparrow had made her alive again.

Bitter tears started welling up in her eyes, as she understood that her realization came too late. _If only, if only…if only she had another chance!_ The tremendous need to tell Jack how she really felt was almost too much to bear. While she wiped her tears away angrily though, she didn't know just how soon her wish would be answered; her vision cleared and she was surprised to be this close to the mysterious figure on the beach already.

Then her heart seemed to cease its constant rhythm for a second, only to race twice as fast as she realized exactly who was lying mere meters in front of her, soundly asleep.

Jack hadn't left yet. Whatever he had been doing on this remote part of the beach, he hadn't left her behind – and Silver was close to dancing of joy. She kneeled down in the sand next to him, lovingly straightening his bandana and trying to memorize every beautiful contour, every scar of the man she loved. Yet as Jack turned in his sleep and stroked his goatee, Silver withdrew her hand, full of fear. The feeling of happiness was replaced by a nagging sense of doubt: what if Jack wanted nothing to do with her anymore? What if she would humiliate herself, confessing her love only for her hopes to be dashed again? What if he had seen her and Jonathan? Her stomach turned at the thought and she damned that fateful night. She couldn't bear to be hurt another time…but could she bare a life without Jack? Wasn't this what she wanted? To take risks, instead of living a boring life? Her hand hovered over Jack's cheek again, and yet she did not dare touch him. Kneading her fingers, she contended herself for a while just staring aimlessly into the sun, whose dangerous crimson peeked out of the water, and inhaling Jack's scent, memories flooding her mind. _Jack, how he kissed her on the deck of the Pearl…Jack, how he sat beside her during her fever….Jack, how he held her in that alley…Jack wiping her tears…_

Silver mentally jumped at the feeling of a warm hand placed on her neck and all her thoughts vanished abruptly as said hand began to caress her there. Not daring to turn, Silver waited for Jack's voice, which, with its sleepy husk, send her mind reeling.

"Decided to return to ol' Jack, eh?", he whispered mockingly, but when Silver's eyes finally met his she couldn't miss the obvious joy and relief in them.

Silver nodded silently, but then all she had wanted to tell him burst from her at once, and she didn't even care if she sounded too mushy for a pirate. Deep in her heart, a part of her was still a vulnerable girl…

"Jack…oh Jack, you cannot believe how relieved I am that you haven't left me behind. I feared…I was so scared that you had set sail again, that the Pearl and my last chance were gone, and there is still so much I have to tell you…I…I…." Her excited voice faltered and dropped to a shy whisper, but her eyes stayed fixed on Jack's. "I cannot imagine a life without you."

After a minute of silence, the heat between the two almost tangible, Jack cleared his throat and brought a hand to Silver's face, gently rubbing her there with his thumb.

"I…I had a speech actually thought up for this occasion…ah, of course, something very eloquent, to do with the scales of a fish, or was it – "

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut yer mouth, just this once…"

Jack happily obliged to this request and moved in to claim Silver's soft lips, curled into a smile, as his. He was stopped by a whisper though, almost too hushed to be heard, and Jack froze as he heard her words. His full lips hovered over hers as Silver sighed.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow."

His voice was low, husky and full of emotion as he answered,.

"And I seem to have taken a rather similar liking to ye, love…"

Silver smiled at his choice of words. Typically Captain Jack Sparrow. _Her_ captain.

And finally said Captain closed the last space between them, just in time for the warm rays of the morning sun to completely emerge out of the endless ocean and bathe the beach into stunning hues of reddish orange and pinkish gold, turning the sea into a field of diamonds.

The union of their lips wasn't gentle, but filled with the irresistible yearning for each other, tongues moving over and over heatedly as they sealed their love. They separated slowly, savoring the restored intimacy between, neither able to fully grasp the sudden, unexpected turn of events that returned them to each other.

Jack pulled Silver down into the sand next to him, propping his head up on his hand to lovingly gaze at her face and play with a strand of her ebony hair.

"I've missed ye…Sam." He confessed with a twinkle in his dark eyes. Reminded with his mention at her masculine disguise, Silver giggled, playfully boxing Jack into his shoulder before resting her head there.

A final dark thought disturbed her though: was she to confess her little escapade with Jonathan? Her brows furrowed slightly…but as she looked at Jack with a mischievous smirk on his lips she decided against such a declaration of guilt. _Every woman has the right to her little secret_ she thought…and she bet that Jack has more than enough of his own. Besides, they were pirates, always encompassed by an aura of mystery rather than complete transparency of character. And she already knew she would love every moment of this new life.

Feeling brave and intoxicated by the mere presence of Jack, Silver unconsciously licked her lips and, to Jack's approving smile, tugged at his shirt collar to bring him closer. Snaking his hand around her neck Jack pulled her on top of him and Silver pressed her lips to his in another soaring and breathtaking kiss, both completely oblivious to the world around them as their love for each other was finally requited.

_A/N: The End. I know it took a while to update, and considering I didn't start the chapter before tonight I feel really guilty. But now I was too eager to update for you guys that to wait another day to check the chapter – hope you don't mind, but instead like it! Once again, thanks to all my reviewers, you guys have kept me going with this story. I would love to pass the 200 mark (my goal ;-)) – and remember, I can see who read at the hit count. Hehehheee. _

_Replies!_

_Leira925: Thanks for your long review! Haha, your German skills are really impressive, by the way. Now to answer your questions: her mother died when with another child (I think I mentioned it somewhere?), so it was only her and her father. And, also, it's just a week or so after her father died, so the city is still mourning and didn't "fall apart" – although I see how you can get that impression ;-) Sorry, I'll make it clearer when I rewrite!_

_Last Petal of a Dying Rose: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_

_Auburn Emotion: I know what it's like to be busy, don't worry. Glad you reviewed! Thanks!_

_Rose Atlee: hehe, thanks for the suggestion. Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction…?_

_AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff: you get them back together. And Jack's not even hurt, great, right:D_

_Rika: Wow, thanks, I'm really glad you think so!_

_Cap'n Meg: I appreciate you spending two hours just to read all of this! I'm amazed! Thanks so much, and sorry for the delay!_

_crazeeI: I know it took quite a while, but hope you sticked with it…thanks for your review!_

_Smegginbrilliant: yes, they are meant for each other. Hehehe. Hope you liked the chapter, I appreciate your reviews!_

_A special thanks to Sparrow's Someone, psychotic kitten, Rose Atlee and punkdpirate for being AWESEOME reviewers – you guys were great, thanks for your constant feedback!_

_Well, that's it I guess, thanks for sticking with me and this story everyone and don't forget your last chance to review! _

_Ta,_

_Sereture_


End file.
